


A bucket of Sin

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sinful smut, Teethrotting sweet fluff, love these boys already will ya, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: a collection of Teeth rotting fluff, Sinful smut and a tad of angst starring our four hotties...and you!





	1. A man to lean on (Ignis)

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since I posted anything soooo Enjoy.
> 
> Most of these came while I was thinking late at night...

 

  **A man to Lean on**

 

 _Astrals be dammed_. Was the first thing that went through your mind as you found Ignis Scientia stand at your door, soaked because of the rain and still looking good. You swore there wasn't a moment that that man did NOT look good and you couldn't help but curse in your mind asking the higher forces what cheatcode they used to create him. Pushing that thought aside you found yourself leaning against the door." I-Ignis, why...how?"

 

It had been several months since you had run into the prince and his entourage at Wiz's Chocobo Post. You had been living there pretty much since the fall of the Crown city at the hand of the Nifs. Your parents however hadn't been so lucky. While the three of you fled the Nifs had gotten their hands on your parents, executing them on the spot, they almost did the same to you but you managed to get away with a couple of scars and the images of your parents' execution forever engraved in your mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wiz had found you travelling the road by foot, clothes completely torn to shreds and shoes no longer there. He was surprised that the daemons or Nifs hadn't offed you yet, despite not responding to most outside stimuli he could feel you had the will to live, So he introduced you to the chocobo's. The chocobo's were pretty much the only thing you would somewhat respond to as the invasion of the Crown City was replaying in your mind non stop. The screams, The blood...Your parents and the cold heartless Nifs that did it._

_One night before turning in for the night Wiz went to check on you to find your room empty, worried you might have wandered off he checked around the Post first to find a little light in the stables and laying in the middle of all the chocobo's were you, sound asleep. Since that day Wiz tried to get you to interact more with people as well as your bond with the chocobo's had gotten you to show some sort of emotion._

_It was then that the four men pulled up to the Chocobo Post._

_Seeing people you didn't know made you slightly anxious, hiding behind the chocobo you were brushing. Much to your dismay the smallest of the group came towards you as he was ecstatic to see a chocobo up close. " Woah ! Guys check it out!"_

_The bird let out a happy chirp but kept its position, shielding you from them._

_" It's a real life chocobo! Noct can we ride one? PLease? Please??????" The hyper blond asked as the group of three walked over. Peeking over the chocobo's back you looked to see who it was. When your brain fully registered who they were however you dropped the brush you were holding from pure shock. They were the Crownsguard and none other then the Prince himself. For the first time since the fall of the Crown City did you speak as you came out of your hiding place._

_"Y-Your Highness! You're alive..."_

_Inmediatly alarmed the three Crownsguard surrounded Noctis as they watched you walked over, then fall to your knees crying,_

_Despite hearing the commotion, Wiz watched from afar, not interfering just yet._

_"Who are you?" You heard the prince ask, but your tears wouldn't stop flowing as the emotions of that day combined with seeing that someone else made it out of the Crown City had come crashing down on you. No matter how hard you tried the only thing coming from you were sobs and wails as a mountain of sadness poured down. Ignis had taken the intiative, telling them to go to the Caravan and that he would stay with you._

_He had helped you back to your room on Wiz's instructions and stayed by your side until you finally stopped crying._

_"Have you calmed down?" The man asked as he procured a handkerchief from within his blazer's pocket, handing it to you to dry your face" That was.Quite shocking..."_

_Slightly nodding you opened your mouth again, your voice still strained from not having spoken in so long" I..apol..."You frowned as you tried to speak again"Apologize.. I didn't mean to scare you...I was there during the fall of the Crown City." It took some time for you to speak as your throat was in a lot of pain but you managed to explain what had transpired." I...was so happy to see someone else survived..I'm sorry."_

_Ignis sighed, finding himself unable to see you as a threat." I too must apologize, we thought perhaps you were a spy sent by Niflheim but ..." Ignis looked you over again and shook his head. Body language was something extremely hard to fake even by those trained to, there would always be slip ups if you watched close enough. " I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sure Ignis and the rest of the group had gone through it as well but they at the very least had each other. while you had no one._

_"Why are you apologizing..." You looked up at Ignis, your eyes locking with the man's green eyes"You are not at fault........ah..we should let your friends know.."_

_Agreeing with you,Ignis got up with you, catching you as you lost your balance" Steady now, unless you care for a repeat.." He joked, your face slightly burning from embarrassment as the two of you made your way back out and to the caravan where Wiz was chatting with the rest of the group. "Feeling better now Lil Chickadee?" Wiz asked as he patted you on the head . That was also one of his habits, calling you by that nickname._

_Ignis updated the rest of the group, telling them what you told Ignis, their bodies relaxing when they realized you weren't a threat. Prompto was the first to introduce himself followed by Ignis, Gladiolus and finally Noctis even though it wasn't needed for Noctis to introduce himself since you clearly knew who he was._

_That day was the start of a blooming friendship between the five of you._

_The four men had taken a liking to you and you to them._

_Whenever they visited Wiz would see you light up. Prompto would help you care for the chocobo's in trade for getting to ride one for a while while taking pictures. You still wondered how he managed to do that but found his company during your chores a welcome one._

_Gladiolus would train with you so you could take care of the smaller low risk Daemons around the Post yourself, but would also take you out hunting to gauge how much you had progressed. The man had scared you at first as he looked quite intimidating at first, causing you to hide behind Ignis whenever the man would look your way but once you got to know him he grew to be like a big brother type to you._

_Noctis, despite his inclinations to be a tad lazy would tell you about where they went, what they found, the people they met, Daemons they fought and also taught you how to play King's Knight. Noctis and Prompto even went as far as to pull together some gil to give you a device to play King's Knight on for your birthday. So occasionally the three of you could be found in your room playing King's Knight together._

_Ignis, who'm you'd grown the closest to had taken it upon himself to teach you how to cook. though strict in the kitchen he would also praise you when he noticed how much you had improved. You spent most of your time with him and soon you found another feeling besides friendship bubble up in your chest, whenever your eyes locked with the man's green eyes._

_The chance that he would ever feel the same however was zero to none in your head. The future King's advisor....Surey had other things on his mind then a silly crush after all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My apologies for not informing you of our visit ahead of time but we are in need of your assistance." The man said, clearly quite distressed. Behind him stood Gladiolus and Prompto, supporting Noctis who seemed to be out cold

"By the...Come in quickly" You stepped aside letting them in, a trail of water leading into the house as you closed the door, locking it for good measure." Mind telling me what happened?" You asked the three as you walked over to them with the first aid kit, handing it over to Ignis." It's the middle of the night why were you outside? "

" The Regalia ran out of gas on our way back to Hammerhead, so we had no choice but to walk over here, but we got jumped by a pack of Coeurl, Noct here got the worst of it.."Prompto frowned as he sat on the couch along with Gladiolus to give Ignis the space to help Noctis, tilting his head at an angle to pour the hi-elixer into his mouth along with an Antidote for good measure. Letting out a sigh of relief mere moments later Ignis looked up at you." Do you perhaps have a bed we could borrow for the night so he can rest? The caravan beds aren't stable enough to let him properly rest in this state."

Nodding you opened the door to an empty room with a bed that you hadn't used in ages" Use this...it used to be my room." you had gotten your own room when it became apparent that you had no intention of leaving at least for quite a while, leaving the room you used before empty. This time Gladiolus got up, scooping the prince up into his arms" I got this Iggy."

The door closed after Gladiolus walked in, leaving the three of you by yourselves. You then realized that they were all still soaked to the bone" Oh! I'm so sorry!" You walked to the wardrobe after sizing them up for a bit, pulling out a pile of clothes and a couple towels." here....the baths are locked off this time of night since we don't want to waste the hot water so all I can offer you is a hot drink if that's ok..."

" Thanks." Prompto smiled slightly as he took the pile of clothes meant for Gladiolus and Noctis" I'll go hand this over to them." the blond left you alone with ignis as he too was worried about his friend.

" Again..My apologies for the intrusion..." Ignis started only to be stopped by you" No need to apologize..your car broke down, its raining chocobo's and moogles outside AND you got jumped by Daemons? I'm just...happy you're all alive....." You sighed and leaned back into the couch as you sat down on the couch. In your mind you were telling your heart to stop freaking out as it was doing somersaults at the sight of the man sitting next to you.

it was then that Ignis looked around, noticing the lack of Wiz's presence" Where is Wiz if I may ask? I would have thought that with all the racket we were making he would have woken up by now.." He turned to face you seeing the grim look on your face." Ig...Ignis..Wiz..is dead...." Your head hung low "He passed two months ago...He went out to make sure the stables were closed like he did every night before going to bed...." Tears started welling up in your eyes as your hands were shaking" One of the younger chocobo's had gotten out so he told me to stay by the stables while he would go out to look for her...I told him it was too dangerous! that the daemons were gonna come out any minute now....But he just smiled and said he'd be quick...." You shook your head." He found her alright...the poor thing was ripped to pieces is what he told me over the phone, when he said he was going to head back ....I heard him scream, telling me not to come looking for him...So I knew.....I knew the daemons had gotten him.." Yout body shivered as you remembered all the events that day.

"What ..happened?"

You turned to look Ignis in the eye" ...When morning came I asked a local hunter to accompany me to find Wiz....we found him or what was left...near the chocobo corpse...We buried him and the chocobo near the Post..I've...been running this place by myself ever since....." A sad smile formed on your lips" People that come by actually ask me why I still stay, That I don't need to stay but I can't leave the chocobo all by themselves..I'm the only one they can count on..."

Ignis pulled you against his chest, soothingly running his hands through your hair as he tried to calm you down"Breathe my dear...Breathe..." He let out a sigh. "Quite the streak of misfortune...." He stroked your back softly until you calmed down." Better?"

Nodding you smiled, pecking him on the lips, then turning bright red when you realized what you had done" Oh..Oh..I'm so sorry!"You flailed slightly only to have Ignis tighten his grip on your waist" For what? You've done nothing worth apologizing for." He went on explaining." When in the midst of a flurry of emotions things like this happen. Though i must now apologize as I was probably...your first and for such a reason too.....I'm sure you had someone else in mind for your first kiss..."

Clearing your throat you shook your head"Actually ...I didn't..have..anyone else....in mind...for it..." This leaving the man somewhat confused until it finally clicked"Oh........oh.." He coughed slightly flustered by your words"...I...though the timing of this moment could have not been any worse.....could have never thought that the feelings would be mutual....do forgive me for this.."

Before you even had the chance to ask what he wanted to be forgiven for you felt his hand tilt your chin up and his lips pressing against your own in a long passionate kiss. A myriad of thoughts went through your mind before that moment all shutting off the moment you felt him kiss you. Your hands grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him into a kiss again once he pulled away to breathe. he didn't pull away however simply pulling you as close as your bodies allowed. this time the kiss was broken when the door opened and Gladiolus walked back into the room with the wet clothes.

"Thanks for the clothes...." Seeing the awkward behavior the two of you were displaying Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, quickly catching on as Ignis who was usually quite stoic seemed flustered" Iggy you dog...since when???" He walked over sitting down on the couch across from the two of you " Since when were you and her together???? Is that why we stopped here so often???" he asked, a grin so big it looked like it would split his face.

"N-Nonsense, we just run low on curatives and you know this, with all the hunts Noct kept taking on..." Ignis tried to say

"Riiiiight because that so called secret stash wasn't enough before today.."The bigger man grinned and laughed, turning to you"He was already reminding us to restock a lot but every time we'd even pass by here he'd mention we were running a little low on things...Now I see why.." Seeing the surprised look on your face Gladiolus his eyes widened"No way...he never told you????? O..ooooh So I just walked in on a lil confession scene there didn't I? hHahah Wait till Noct and Prompto hear about this."  
Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he would never live this one down" Is it so wrong of me..to want to see the one that haunts my dreams that much?" The bigger man raised his arms " Easy Iggy, I'm just messing with you don't worry...Hey you better make sure you treat her right...Iggy." He said in a more serious tone, you know that Big brother type; if you hurt my sister you're in for it- tone.

Taking your hand Ignis nodded'Why of course...despite our travels...I intend to treat her with care" He said as he kissed your fingertips ever so slightly, hearing the click of a camera at the same time.


	2. More than a kiss(Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a kiss between you and your boyfriend, makes him want a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..Smut's gonna happen. Get ready.  
> Semi AU( The Nifs didn't destroy the fuck out of the Crown City)  
> Its ya Boyyyy Prompto

You were at Prompto's place, cuddling on the couch with him.

Giving each other small pecks on the lips as the two of you giggled and chuckled being the adorable and akward people that you were." Promptoooo" Laughing the two of you fell over, Prompto's arm being the only thing that kept him from landing on top of you" Careful there..wouldn't want to squish your pretty face." He grinned, earning a pinch on the cheek from you."Hey! What was that for?"

" For being cute...." You answered with a cheeky grin.

His frown turned to a slightly grinning pouty face" One more kiss?"

" Just one?"

"And then another ...And maybe another?" He raised his brow in a questioning but playful manner.

Smiling you leaned up, pecking him on the lips as your hands pulled him down by his collar. The kiss turning into a full fledged kiss. Your other hand in his hair as the two of you kissed, Prompto slowly pushing you up against one side of the couch as he carefully laid on top of you as to not crush you. Things got heated pretty fast as Prompto made you tilt your head slightly to deepen the strawberry flavored kiss, his tongue making you see stars. No matter how many times he did it, he always took you by surprise showing you what good of a kisser he was.

Placing his knee in between your legs he lowered his head as he made a trail of kisses go down to your neck and lower, his hands running up your sides as they slowly snuck their way up to unbuttoning your button up shirt. You felt every patch of skin he kissed tingle, the butterflies in your heart fluttering again as he opened you shirt, making you sit up to let the shirt slowly fall down onto the couch. Sitting up he let his eyes glide over your semi naked upper body, a blush across both your faces. "You're really beautiful...You know that?"

You turned your head away as you felt the blood rush to your face"S-Stop you silly!" Laughing you playfully pushed him, your hand being captured by his as he pulled you close again, his darkened eyes gazing at you with want. "...I love you.."  He whispered like a prayer as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into another kiss as he made you sit on his lap.  The room silent except for the creaking of the couch, the soft whispers and praises Prompto was whispering to you in between kisses. Your bodies slowly heating up as the kisses grew more heated and needy. With a swift motion Prompto unclasped you bra. raising his arms to allow you to take off his shirt, the clothing pieces being tossed somewhere in the room with little care for where they landed.

Giving yourself the time to admire the bosy he had crafted for himself with his hard work you ran your hands over his abdomen, to his chest and eventually cupping his cheeks." my lovely..sexy boyfriend" You smiled at him. You knew about his past and also how he still struggled with his body image so you made sure to let him know how you thought about him with every chance you got.

"I love you so much Prompto.."

"And I you.."

Pulling you into another kiss, Prompto flipped the two of you lover so he was on top, a lusty growl escaping his lips. Shivers ran down your spine as you heard that. He didn't often do that, being the sweet energetic ball of hyper sexiness that he was. But, When he did you knew you were in for a hot and heavy night that would leave you trembling even thinking about it. His hands slowly pulling off your pants pushing them off the couch.

Sitting up he looked at you,etching your image into his mind as he ran his hands up your legs, flustered, gasping, hair tousled from the make out sessions. Letting his hand stop at your inner thigh he licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as he removed his glove, licking his fingers in one of the most sensual ways you had ever seen him do that and if you could come from just that image you would have. "Relax baby...I'll take real good care of you..."He softly whispered in your ear, lowering his hand, using one finger to push your panties aside, slowly slipping one of his other fingers inside of you.

"P..Prom..."

You found yourself whimpering and writhing underneath him as he slowly moved his finger inside of you, curling it enough to touch some of the spots that could drive you crazy while rubbing your clit the entire time. His other hand massaging your breasts while his mouth assaulted your neck with kissing and nibbling, leaving hickeys all over you.every touch making your skin heat up as he kissed his way down to your thighs, your hands in his hair for a loss of where to hold onto. Seeing him look up as he stopped between your legs you saw that mischievous glint in his eyes but before you could say anything you moaned loudly as Prompto was sucking and licking your heated center.

"F-FUCk.." Your head fell back against the couch, wrapping your legs around his shoulders as he did things with his tongue even you didn't know he could do, making your eyes roll back a couple times from sheer pleasure, it felt so good, even the stretching feeling as he added a second and eventually a third finger, thrusting them inside of you as he was prepping you for what was to come. That familiar feeling was rising again, forming a knot in your stomach that was mere seconds from bursting but just as you were about to be pushed over that edge Prompto stopped all of his ministrations, withdrawing his fingers slowly, licking your juice of his fingers"Gotta say babe, you taste real good..guess it's time for the main course though.."

Unbuckling his pants dropped them as they had gotten a little too tight for comfort as his erection was straining for freedom, to the point that it was almost hurting. Prolonging it a little longer he took his pants off. Hovering above you again as he aligned himself with your entrance, pushing in painfully slow as your walls stretched to accommodate him. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck...hah.." Prompto leaned his forehead against yours as he finally came to a stop once he was fully inside of you, his breath as shaky as yours as he pressed his lips against yours for a kiss, which you gladly gave him. Giving him a slight smile Prompto took it as a sign to start moving, pulling out slightly to thrust back into you building a steady pace a little at a time as he felt you wrap your legs around his waist.

But you wanted him, you wanted the beast he had become that night. " Baby....."You pulled him down into a long deep kiss, looking him in the eye as you pulled back" Take me.."

Having flipped a switch within him,Prompto ground his hips against you harder as time passed, the couch creaking under your combined weight as he got more rough with you , his fingers digging into your hips. They would surely leave some marks in the morning, Your hands tangled on his hair as you were locked in a deep kiss moaning into each other's mouths as he was making you see stars,

Feeling you clench around him after a while he knew you were close, he was too but he wanted to watch you come, See you at the height of your pleasure and then be pushed over the edge by that. He got his wish as you arched into him, clamping down on him as you came undone underneath him, this becoming his undoing aswell as his thrusts got less controlled. You could feel him twitch deep inside of you as he thrust inside of you as deep as he could as he was pushed over the edge, collapsing on top of you. While on top of you he still thrust in you a little riding out his high together with you before finally coming to a stop mere minutes later to catch his breath.

" So babe...about that kiss.."

"Just one?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry I know it's trash I havent written smut in a LONGASS WHILE. and I wanted to make this one of the rare moments that he wasn't a sweet sexy ball of cuteness that you just wanna push down and ride till you break him....Ok I just got an idea for the next Prompto smut hahahaha XD but that'll have to wait..Other Dudes are up next


	3. Secrets that come to light(Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Even though im only at chapter 3 BUUUUUUUT everyone knows Noct is supposed to marry Lunafreya right? Soooo how about a little semi angst domestic stuff. and to explain how this can happen: Some official stuff had to happen and they needed some documents before that got lost during the Nif attack so to find the seal etc etc took a couple years. Let's keep it at that and the power of the simple fact that its a fanfic hahahaha .

It had been four years since you parted with the foursome as they left The Galdin Quay for the last time.

For the longest time you were one of the Crownsguard to accompany Prince Noctis to his wedding, like Prompto you had gone to school with him thus knowing his habit for wanting to sleep in as much as possible despite everything. So when Prompto proposed the two of you join the Crownsguard you were quickly approached by King Regis to join his son on his journey.

What they didn't know was that since you attended school together, you had the biggest crush on Noctis. Knowing that he was to be wed to Lady Lunafreya however you never did anything with it and instead kept it locked away inside your heart. That didn't mean though that Prompto, who totally noticed; wouldn't occasionally tease you with it which would result in you throwing his ass in a nearby pond or river whenever he did much to Gladiolus's amusement.

However one night when you sat with Noctis talking about the future, how he felt happy yet really anxious you had hugged him to reassure him everything would fall into place for him. In the heat of the moment Noctis locked lips with you the make out session was short and heated. In your mind you were yelling at yourself telling yourself to stop as he was an engaged man but as he took you in that field of flowers you couldn't...You wanted him, even if it was just for one night so you let your body give in, wrapped firmly around him as the sounds of your bodies joining as one filled the night.

You still remembered every little thing he did, how he kissed you, nibbled on your neck. The way he caressed your thighs. How his body felt against yours and how everything felt like it fit together so well. To the point of his whispers in your ear chanting your name as your fingers intertwined and his eyes that looked at you as if they tried to etch your image into his mind.

It wasn't until the act was over and his essence was dripping out of you that you realized what the two of you had done. Quietly the two of you washed yourself in the nearby river,got dressed and returned to your respective tents. As if there was an unspoken agreement the two of you never spoke of it to anyone. When a month or two passed however you felt sick you bought a pregnancy test in secrecy at the next rest stop  and the result would make your world crash around you.

You were pregnant and there was no questioning who it was, Not wanting the others to find out however you flushed the test in the rest stop's bathroom and pretended like nothing was going on.

Prompto being your best friend however saw something wasn't quite right and as everyone was setting up camp, pulled you away for a second under the pretense of scouring the surrounding area for any sign of the Nifs" What's wrong?" He had asked you, a look on his face clearly showing worry. at first you denied anything being wrong simply waving it off with a" I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all" Response but Prompto wouldn't have it. after a few minutes of silence you sighed and looked him in the eye." I ..I'm pregnant Prom...."

Prompto's face turned from worried to one of utter shock and rage" What? Who did it?!? Was it Gladiolus?!?" He turned to give the big man a piece of his mind knowing he was quite the flirt to women and that included you. But you stopped him before he could do anything" No Prom....it's not Gladiolus...it's not Ignis either.." Your voice trembled as you spoke, seeing him turn back with a face that spoke a multitude of things.

"Noct?"

You nodded silently.

"You ..slept with Noctis? Our best friend? The Prince of Lucis? The guy that is going to Altissia  to get married?!?" Prompto searched your face for any sign that you were joking but found nothing." Six! Why him? How?!?" He ran his hand through his own hair in frustration as you tried to explain what happened.

When you were finished he sighed" And? What will you do now?"

You placed your hand over your stomach as you thought about it. You could have it removed that would make everyone's life easier.But somewhere in your head you didn't want to, you wanted to keep it as the little life that was now growing in your belly had done nothing wrong. Smiling silently you looked Prompto in the eyes as you took his hand.

"This is my last stop, I guess."

"Wait...you're keeping it?!?" Prompto nearly fell over from surprise"You're going to keep the child and you're leaving? But...Why? This won't end well! What if something goes wrong during the pregnancy?" He tried to persuade you to atleast tell the others but you refused." I shouldn't have told you that I slept with Noct in the first place...I won't be alone...I have a cousin that works at the Galdin Quay a-a-and it's quite safe here...safer here then most parts remember?"

Once Prompto had calmed down, knowing that once you made up your mind you wouldn't deter from it the two of you thought of a way to bring it to the rest of the group as you returned to camp. You told the rest that your cousin needed help around the Galdin Quay(Which wasn't exactly a lie as they were a bit understaffed) and that you had offered to stay also as a means of protection should the Daemons try anything. Gladiolus simply nodded, patting you on the back telling you he was gonna miss his morning training sessions with you. Ignis told you he was quite surprised to see you go, a bit disappointed to see a valuable member of their party leave and handed you a copy of the recipe notebook he had on him as he had wanted to give you one in the first place, telling you to eat properly. Noctis's response was rather cold in comparison as he simply nodded and got into his tent telling everyone else to let you go if you wanted to go so badly. Prompto gave you a firm hug, whispering to you that you should Pm  often to tell him how things were going.

You packed all your things that night leaving before morning came. Your cousin though surprised to see you was more than happy to have you be part of the crew. When he learned of what happened instead of being disappointed he simply hugged you telling everything would be alright and that he would help you with whatever you needed. So the first thing you guys did was build a house near the resort with permission of the boss, who approved within a week's notice as commuting would be a pain and you couldn't afford to stay in the hotel as you weren't full time staff. The house had eventually become quite big having  two floors which contained a living room, a bedroom for you, a bedroom for the child that was to come, a kitchen, a bathroom, two guestrooms and a garden big enough for you to have a vegetable and fruit garden yet leaving enough room for you to build a swing and a sandbox. it took you four months to complete this even with help from your cousin and some of your colleague's when they heard you were pregnant(Not by who though) and were planning to keep the child. " Here in Galdin Quay we look out for one another" They all said as they had come to think of you as their family in the short time you had been there, worried for both your health as well as the child's.

When your belly had eventually grown to a point that you could no longer work your boss had offered you paid leave on the condition that you wouldn't look anywhere else for employment after you would be able to work again."You're part of the Galdin Quay family now we wouldn't want someone like you to get snatched by some other resort"She joked to you as she handed you your confirmation for paid pregnancy leave.

In those months you had made sure to send Prompto an update on how things were going, not expecting him to reply as he was probably busy with everything that was going on but he always did. He would send words of encouragement and tell you about how things were on his side.

Then came the day of your child's birth, you woke up to go tot the bathroom only to find that your water broke, You called your cousin telling him to send a doctor your way as you felt like you were going into labor and your were, once the doctor, your cousin and a group of your colleagues/friends had arrived you were already in labor. Despite the rough and unexpected start you safely gave birth to a healthy baby girl who you named Aelyn. You had your cousin make a picture of the tiny girl in your arms and send it to Prompto with the message: A healthy baby girl!

Then Noctis came to mind again. What would he do if he would find out? Would he take her away from you? Claim her as part of the Lucian royal family? Holding Aelyn close to you you swore you would never let it get to that point. Aelyn was your daughter, The most important person in the world to you now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prompto's side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling he looked at the picture of his best friend's little girl. He was an uncle now. He didn't really want to admit it but there as a resemblance to Noctis

Seeing the sharpshooter smile as he looked at his phone Noctis took the phone from his hand. " What's this?" Looking at the picture Noctis felt the blood drain from his face"Prompto, Who's child is this?" 

Hearing the distress in his voice the other two joined to see what was going on. " Wow the little tyke looks a bit like Noct...right Iggy?"Gladiolus looked to the man who nodded"I must admit they do bear somewhat of a resemblance to our prince here." 

Noctis grabbed Prompto by his collar"WHO'S CHILD IS THIS?!?!"

Fed up by the man Prompto pushed him away, the Prince falling to the floor. Prompto walked over to him grabbing him by his collar"You know damn well who;s child that is! That was the entire reason she left! Because you knocked her up! knowing full well you were going to get married to Princess Lunafreya...knowing full well that she has liked you for years! Knowing full well that she would be the kind of person to keep the child no matter how she got pregnant!" Prompto was beyond angry as he shook Noctis" How does it feel? To be the future king of Lucis? Not having to take responsibility for a single night while she silently took all the responsibilities on her own shoulders? Huh?!? " When it seemed that he would get too violent Gladiolus and Ignis pulled Prompto of Noctis, Gladiolus dragging him off while leaving Ignis with the prince.

"....I.."

"Forgot to tell us of your little adventure?" Ignis sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose"I did find it rather sudden that she decided to stay behind in the Galdin Quay...question is...what will you do now?" He asked the Prince as he crossed his arms quite cross with him for keeping such a thing from him. "If you wish to make amends with her...and Prompto for that matter it will be quite the difficult task this I assure you."

Instead of a response to his question Noctis looked at his hands"I'm a father....."Rising to his feet as that fact slowly sank in"I'm a father...Ignis.."

"Yes that much is obvious...Noct where are you going?" He asked as he saw him walk to the door "I'm going to meet with Lunafreya...call this thing off....I can't do this in good conscious.." Ignis stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder."Noct think about this. If you're doing this purely out of duty to your child don't that will undo all the things she has gone through to keep this a secret from you to prevent this from happening." 

Noctis turned to him"No I'm not doing it for such a reason Ignis...I genuinely.....Love her...always had since our time in school together but I also care for Lunafreya..But in light of this I can't in good conscious marry her..while the woman I love and the mother of my child...."He tried to explain it to his trusted adviser and friend who simply placed a hand on his shoulder again"If that's how you truly feel let us come with you" A small smile on his face  ." It will take some time to straighten this all out mind you so it might take long than you had wanted but it's all going to be for the better in the end." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to your side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four years later Aelyn had grown into a healthy little girl, four years old. Loved and adored by the entire Galdin Quay family. You did your best raising her. Telling her about your adventures with the Prince and his crew. Despite not wanting to at first when Aelyn asked who her father was you told her who it was and told her that her father was an important man which is why he couldn't be there with her. You also showed her pictures of the foursome you traveled with. 

She had two different colored eyes, one like yours, one like Noctis's, her hair was black like her father's. Though it pained you to admit how much she reminded you of him at times, you loved her none the less and made sure she knew that her mother loved her dearly.

Prompto had made it a point to send something for her every birthday, it started with a set of Moogle and chocobo plushies, then a photo album filled with foto's of you and the foursome, then a Chocobo stationary set and finally a chocobo onesie along with a kids camera. It made you wonder how he managed to send those to you without raising suspicion from the others.

You just finished brushing Aelyn's hair and putting a hairband in it when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" You shouted from Aelyn's bedroom" Stay here sweetie alright?" Seeing her nod you closed the door behind you as you made your way to the door, opening it to expect your cousin had come to play with your little girl again only to see the people you least expected to return here standing in front of your door.

In front of you stood, Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis and last but not least Noctis.

"...Hey..' Prompto was first to speak "Can we come in?" 

Shocked you silently nodded,stepping aside to let them in, closing the door behind you as they sat down on your couch.  A million thoughts going through your head as the last thing you had expected was for them to come back to Galdin Quay." W-what happened? I mean why are you here?" This question seemed more aimed at Noctis than at anyone else.

This time Ignis spoke" He ...."He stopped as he saw a door open and Aelyn peeking around the corner" Is that her?" 

Turning to see your daughter slowly walking into the living room and over to you" Mommy...who are they?" Prompto was the first to attempt to approach her"Don't you recognize me ya little tyke?" He smiled as he knelt in front of her"I'm your uncle Prompto, your mommy's best friend" He chuckled as he held his hand out to her only to have the child hug him"Uncle Prompto!" 

You looked at Noctis tilting your head to the kitchen as you walked off, the man following behind you. Making sure that your daughter was preoccupied playing with her uncles you closed the door behind the two of you, the tension now clearly present. "Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. A mountain of guilt resting on your shoulders as you turned to him"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd do something drastic.. Afraid I would destroy your future all because of that night.." You spoke as you leaned against the wall "By the time I found out i was torn between telling you..and keeping it a secret."

"So you lied and left?" The anger clearly present in his voice."You lied, gave birth and kept her, my daughter hidden from me."

"What was i supposed to do?!? Tell you'hey guess what I'm pregnant because we were stupid for one night!' Noct! You could have demanded I abort the child or better yet, taken her from me the moment she was born. Or worse; Cancelled the wedding just because of one mistake!" Before you could go on Noctis interrupted you" It wasn't a mistake!  I wanted to do it...so did you" his voice softened as he got closer to you."I did cancel the wedding...."He spoke" But not out of duty..but because I love you...and I want to be here for you and for her.."

 "What?!? no No! Noct this is what I was trying to prevent! Princess Lunafreya is a beautiful and kind woman and-" He interrupted you again" Understood when I told her I wanted to cancel the wedding. When I explained to her what was going on she gave me her blessing to be with my family...which meant with you and Aelyn." he pulled you into an embrace"I'm sorry I took so long..." The two of you sobbed in each other's arms as the Astrals had seemingly given you their blessing to be together. Four years worth of tears fell as the two of you hugged and when you finally had calmed down and freshened up you went back to the living room to where the others were.

Aelyn came running over to you,you taking her in your arms and lifting her up so she could look at Noctis"Sweetie...this is your daddy....he's finally home" you smiled as she placed her tiny toddler hand on his face to check if he was real as she was starting to recognize him from the pictures you had shown her"DADDY!" Her smile widened, brighter then the sun." I'm sorry I took so long..."He apologized to Aelyn who bombarded him with questions.

"Are you really a prince daddy?!? is that why you were gone for so long?!?" Noctis looked at you as you had apparently left out the fact that Noctis was supposed to get married to another woman and had instead told her he was doing really important work ( Which technically wasnt a lie)"Yes I am pumpkin, but you know what I'm going to be king soon...which means Mommy will be Queen....and that makes youuuuu"

"A princess!" She shouted as she raised her little arms into the air

"Thats right." Nodding he smiled at the both of you. You looked a bit panicked however "Uhm W-what? M-me? A Queen?!?"

"Now prince Noctis, soon to be King Noctis has cancelled the wedding he reserves the right to pick whomever he chooses as his Queen, he has chosen you...and in my opinion you are quite suitable as your actions have proven you to be selfless, courageous and kind, putting the needs of others before your own even to the point of keeping this little secret." He smiled seeing Noctis get on one knee before you.

" So I ask of you again, will you be my Queen??"

"....Yes..Noct..yes I will.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dead* LORD this took long to write hope you like this little bit of semi domestic fluffy angst


	4. You alone.(Gladiolus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gladiolus x Chubby reader fic, You work at a cafe in Insomnia. That's all the spoilers you're getting kekekeke.

Valentine's day.

 

The one day you dreaded. It wasn't that you hated the holiday in fact you adored how Insomnia was decorated for the festivity, but that also meant that the cafe was filled to the brim with couples on dates which also meant that the PDA was extremely present.

What you found so bad about the day was the fact that people basically crammed it down your throat that if you didn't have a significant other or just a date to spend it with you were a bloody loser who would end alone with a million cats in a house. You were fine the way you were. You had a good job, a home and despite what people might think when looking at your slightly chubby frame, you were quite the active person. You jogged daily, worked out. It  was just your build that you were slightly chubby and you were fine with that.

On this day however people seemed to just make it their job to make you feel bad about yourself. As you went on your daily jog the couples you passed would look at you with pity and ridicule. Sometimes the men would even shout that they would'hook you up' with a friend if you asked them nicely, followed by laughter. 

"Those knuckleheads really are sad taking out their relationship anxiety on you" A deep voice said as you heard someone run up next to you, Gladiolus Amicitia. During one of your morning runs you ran into one another and ended up chatting while jogging together. Eventually he asked you if he could join you on your morning run again, this becoming a daily thing and the start of a friendship between the two of you.

You had to admit the first time you met him the man scared the living daylight out of you as he was quite tall and broad and his deep voice didn't really help either but over time you had warmed up to the man, learning that despite his intimidating( And handsome), exterior he was a really nice guy whom you could laugh and joke around with.

"Good morning to you too Gladio" You smiled "I try not to let it get to me. I'm just dreading that I have the lunch shift at work today...ugh." The man laughed and slapped you on the back a little too hard as you nearly fell face first onto the ground "You'll be fine, I mean I'm part of the Crownsguard and you can keep up with me and trust me when I say that I'm not holding back " That was something you had grown to appreciate about the man, he was honest. A bit blunt at time but it came from a good place this much you knew. 

"So the lunch shift huh? When does your shift end?"

" Four, so I get off before the dinner rush thank the Six for that ...What about you?" 

Gladio smiled at you"I'm off today ...so tell you what. Once you're out of that hell, How about I come pick you up and we have a little date of our own? Just the two of us hanging out together, catching a movie, grabbing something to eat. What do you say?" Coming to a stop you looked at the tall man as it registered that he actually asked you out on a date. knowing of the man's popularity you had thought he had women throwing themselves at him and thus begging him almost, for a date. With a smirk you gave him a playful punch against the shoulder. "Oh wow, THE Gladiolus Amicitia is asking me on a date I'm honored"You joked then getting serious" But really..Pick me up at four?" 

Agreeing to meet up at the cafe the two of you parted way as Gladiolus jogged back home while you went to your job and as expected the moment you arrived it was incredibly busy as the lunch rush had just started. Making haste to apply some deodorant, sort out your hair and slip into your uniform you made your way onto the work floor to assist your colleagues.

Thanks to it being so busy though the time passed rather quick and without problems, save for the occasional insult or just downright rude remarks that the men had shouted to you.Which thankfully you could hardly hear due to it being so busy. Your shift was about to end when you heard someone whistle at you. Ready to give whoever did that a piece of your mind you turned around only to find Gladiolus standing in the doorway"I'm here to pick you up" he smirked as he walked over. This being the first time he ever saw you in the cafe's uniform he whistled again as it seemed to hug you in just the right places, the simple black knee length skirt accentuating you hips just right way. "Wow...can't say I dislike this"he joked as he got a playful push from you" Give me just a moment alright Gladio? I'll go change" You told your colleague it was the end of your shift and walked to the changing room, not noticing the man that approached Gladiolus.

"Dude you're banging THAT? A whale on dry land man! "The guy laughed, earning a glare from the taller man"If you think so ..You got eyes worse then a blind person now scram." After shooting the man a glare that could kill the man quickly scurried off as you returned , now dressed in your  regular clothes." Ready to go?" He asked , seeing you nod the two of you left the cafe.

Curious as to where he was taking you you eyed the tall man walking next to you but Gladio wasn't planning on telling you where the two of you were headed until you would actually arrive to your destination .  " So you have no intention of actually telling me where we are going Gladio?"" The man smirked and shook his head"Nope it;'s a surprise so be patient." Rarely had you seen the man so excited even during his walks with you. Taking a hold of your hand he led you to a small restaurant hidden away in an alleyway one wouldn't think of going through. As he stepped into the restaurant the owner came up to greet the two of  you"AH it's you my boy..which means" The elderly lady smiled as she looked at you, nodding in approval after giving you the once over"You chose well..take a seat dears I'll bring out the first course shortly.

Confused you simply followed Gladio to a table and sat across from him. Seeing the puzzled look on your face he grinned." Don't worry you're going to love it I promise." Right he way as every dish was simply divine as some were Gladio's favorites while others were yours and to top it of, the woman brought a chocolate cake covered in strawberries for the two of you. " Gladio....It.." You were so touched that he remembered so much about what you liked  that tears rolled down your cheeks much to the panic of the big man who wasted no time in handing you a handkerchief as he knelt by your side.

"I'm sorry Gladio, I was just overcome with so much joy that you were thinking about me so much...knowing I prefer small cozy restaurants and what I like to eat even to the point of the chocolate cake covered in strawberries...I mentioned that like once!" The man chuckled pulling you into a hug." You've done the same for me before. Remember one time you made lunch for the two of us, Wild trout skewers. They're my favorite...I'm not gonna beat around the bush" The man sighed as he held you by the shoulders'I like you. I really like you and I want to be with you."You felt the heat rush to your face as he spoke. " How any guy hasn't swept you of your feet yet and made you his is beyond me.  I literally had to hold myself back and try to be more subtle like one of my friends instead of just straight up saying it...But I'll ask anyways; Do you want to be my girlfriend with the prospects of marriage?"

You searched his face for any sign that he was messing with you to find that the man, Gladiolus Amicitia , Shield to the Prince of Lucis and one of the most desirable men in Insomnia was dead serious on having you as his partner. More tears flowed as you hugged him close. Gladio had seen who you were from day one and never judged you instead accepted all that you are and you would accept all of him."

"Yes Gladio...I will"

One of the many things you would say yes to with him.


	5. Here for you(Promto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell head first for Prompto Argentum , problem is: he's a video game character!
> 
> TW: Violence, mentions of abuse. and also consensual smut there you go.  
> Also this one is pretty long so ..BUCKLE YER SEATBELTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in chapter 3 of the game ppl,I have however done the Assassin's Festival already....The outfits look SO GOOD

It was your long awaited two month vacation and to celebrate you had bought Final Fantasy XV.

Having been a fan of the final fantasy series for a long time already you couldn't wait to pop it into your PS4 and now you had all the time to get familiar with the game. Not planning to go outside anyways as it was storming outside.  When you finally got to play it however you fell and you fell hard.

The one character that grabbed your attention was the lean, slightly muscular, camera addicted, gunslinger and best friend to the main character; Prompto Argentum. "Fuck my life sideways." Were the first words that came out of your mouth once you noticed the man's adorable antics like singing the Victory Anthem occasionally after having won a battle or the Chocobo theme. you completely died when you saw him fanboy over the Chocobo's and his outfit for the Assassin's Festival had you drooling.

At times you had to remind yourself that Prompto was a video game character.

When hours had passed you sat back, giving your arms and legs a stretch. You had arrived at the Galdin Quay in game as seeing it was  safe there decided to leave them there without needing to put it on pause while you would go and make yourself something to eat. Looking in your fridge to see what you had you decided to keep it simple and stick with a grilled cheese. Hearing the lightning hit right above your apartment you quickly rushed over back to your television to check if anything had been fried to find everything was alright. At ease now you returned to the kitchen not seeing what was going on in the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Prompto was fiddling around with his camera snapping shots of everyone as they were taking a breather in Galdin Quay, the other three talking among themselves on the Galdin Quay parking lot. Having taken enough pictures of his friends after a while he turned to take some pictures of the scenery to see something weird. Lowering his camera he slowly walked towards it as it was seemingly a screen of some shorts showing a room but not a room Prompto had seen before "What the..." Frowning the blond turned to his friend" Hey guys did you see this?"

The group looked up wondering what he was talking about as he pointed at the screen. "What you mean the scenery?I did.." Noctis commented, clearly bored and wanting to go fishing. Ignis and Gladiolus nodded as well as they agreed with Noctis. Apparently Prompto was the only one seeing the screen.."Ok.." Not wanting to sound like a nut he decided not to mention it again for now as however strange it was it didn't seem like it was dangerous.

"I'm bored I'm going fishing if we're planning on hanging out here for the day." Noctis grumbled as he walked to the pier to go fishing,the rest of the group right behind him. As they walked Prompto noticed that the distance between them and the screen didn't change, it apparently following them as they walked to the fishing spot, Noctis getting his rod out.

"Huh? Did I leave them here?" A voice emanated from the screen. As Prompto turned around he saw you sitting on the bed now holding the controller looking somewhat confused at the screen"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In your room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had returned with your plate of food when you saw that the group wasn't quite where you had left them, or at least. You thought you didn't leave them there." Huh? Did I leave them there?.." You looked at the group that seemed to be chatting among themselves as Prompto was taking pictures of Noctis fishing"Oh a fishing tutorial! Cool!" Laughing you grabbed the controller as you followed the instructions to fish getting a couple beauties of fish as you went along. Not  noticing that the chocobo boy was stealing glances at you from where he was standing wondering what was going on still.

He learned very fast that you were pretty much responsible for the messes they got in as you controlled Noct's movements. After prying for a while he found out it wasn't an Imperial scheme as you made them pretty much slaughter the Imperial goons that were sent after the group even going as far as apologizing when accidentally hitting some of the group with a spell that was aimed at the enemy. He learned really fast that he was a character in a game just like the rest of them.

Not quite knowing what to do with this discovery Prompto let you order them around, fighting enemies. He didn't being on the brink of death often due to you throwing the group into a fight they had very low odds of winning but would always hear your voice apologizing to them when you did. Healing them as fast as your commands allowed it. He found himself smiling at how panicked you looked at the time. Fussing over the lives of video game characters. He didn't understand how you could care so much but it made him feel warm inside as more and more he found himself looking at you when he thought you weren't looking. he would do this under the pretense of snapping pictures of his surroundings. He had attempted to photograph you but nothing but the scenery showed.

At times his friends would ask him what's up to  which he would reply that the lighting was just right for a good shot and sometimes you could've sworn it looked like he was looking right at you.

Thinking you gamed enough for a bit as you had been gaming for a month almost non stop,except for sleeping, showering and eating, you put the controller down to take a small break, having saved before doing so when you heard your phone ring.   
  
" Hello?" 

The blood drained from your face as you heard who it was" Hey it's Jaero!" A male voice sounded from the other side of your phone. Jaero was someone you had known since you were children. But as you grew older he had turned from a friend into a monster who sought to control your every move as your parents had plans to set you two up. These plans came to an end however when one time when your parents came to check in on the two of you they witnessed this side of him, instantly cutting all ties with his family.

You moved out of the house in the middle of the night, changing your number even to the point of keeping your trips out of the house limited to trips to the supermarket yet he had managed to track you down.

You quickly hung up, blocking the number. Quickly putting all the locks on the door before falling onto the bed crying." Howd he find me..How how how?!?" You sobbed shaking your head."I finally had my life back!" unbeknownst to you, Prompto had heard you.  Seeing you in so much pain broke his heart. He worried as much about you as you did about them( Which was A LOT).  The game wasn't on, giving Prompto free reign to move inside, placing his hands on the screen he watched you cry yourself to sleep.

_If only I could comfort her..._

As if someone heard him he slowly appeared on the bed."..Six what is this?" He looked at his arms and legs, then at the television and finally at your sleeping, still crying form. Reaching out to you his hand went through you the moment he tried to touch you."Shhh...it's going to be alright"He whispered"It will be alright..really..." He kept whispering comforting words into your ear until you had calmed down, your breathing slowly returning to a calm breathing pattern. A smile formed on his face hoping that somehow you heard him. When he was sure you were calmed down he  got up thinking you'd be fine without him for now at least,his body back in the game the moment that happened"Six..that's bothersome"  Annoyed he sat down looking at the screen, somewhat happy that you at least had calmed down a little bit.

He kept watch over you as the night slowly slipped by, watching you sleep when eventually he himself had drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew he had woken up to Noctis taking another hunt which made him assume that you were playing again, proven right when he slightly turned his head seeing you holding the controller through the screen. You  must have to take your mind off things after last night.

On the way to the hunt however you heard the bell ring." Who is it?" 

" Pegasus delivery! I got a package for you!"

"Just a moment!" Leading the group to a safe haven you let them set up camp before you made your way to the door, not seeing Prompto materialize in the room right after you left"...She didn't order anything as far as I know.." finding it suspicious Prompto knelt by the wall peeking around the corner to the door where you were standing. 

As you opened it you stepped back, seeing Jaero stand there" You really shouldn't just open the door you know..good thing its just me.." He stepped into the house grabbing you by your wrists" Did you really think you could run from me? You're MINE our parents said that once we're both of legal age they'd start all the necessary arrangements for us to get married...you didn't think that because of one little disagreement with your parents I'd give up on you?"

"Let go of me Jaero! Our engagement was something I NEVER agreed on and never will agree on. You're sick , you want to control everything and everyone around you and once you can't you'll either force it to comply or destroy it! You're a monster!" With a swift kick to the stomach you got the man to let go of you, slowly backing away from him as you heard him curse. You weren't weak by any standard but Jaero had terrorized you since you were children. He was your own personalized Boogeyman. 

He felt helpless, Prompto wanted to help you but his body would probably just phase through the both of you."Six...damnit! I ..I want to help her.." He cursed himself for being just a bunch of data, he wanted to be real! As real as you were so he could be your Knight. He begged and prayed in his head for something anything as he was hiding.

"You little bitch!" Jaero slapped you with he back of his hand hard enough to make you fall down" You don't get it do you? You are MINE and you WILL listen to me....." Jaero's eyes had darkened as he was set on making you listen to him "And if you won't listen to me when I did it the nice way then I will make you comply.." Seeing you scramble to your feet made him laugh" You have nowhere to run now..Now be a good girl and come with me or else I'm going to have to hurt you and you do't want that do you.?"

Terror and pure fear went through you as the now insane man came closer to you as you had fallen onto your bed, it being the last thing in front of the wall"Stay away from me! Someone help!" 

Hearing your call Prompto rushed out of his hiding place, standing in between you and the man with his gun aimed at the man" That's as far as you'll go, back away from my girlfriend!"  The man stopped in his tracks looking at Prompto then back at you." Girlfriend you say?" He tried to regain his composure for a moment" Then how come her parents never mentioned you?" 

As you were silent from being in complete and utter shock of seeing Prompto standing in your bedroom Prompto answered" Because we were dating in secret and you...just ruined a really good surprise I had planned for her" He pushed his gun against the man's chest which surprisingly to him didn't phase through him  but literally poked the other in the chest. "Out." the blond firmly spoke to Jaero, literally making the man back up as he had his gun aimed at his heart. " Now now I'm sure we can work something out!" Jaero smirked"I happen to be from a quite influential family..so how much do you want to leave her and never come back?" This infuriating Prompto " I am not for sale you walking Trash can!"

When Prompto had gotten Jaero out of the house he lowered his gone only to give him a firm punch to the gut" If you ever come near her again I won't be so merciful..got it.."  He locked eyes with the man, Jaero freaking out and running off after seeing something in his eyes. " You havent seen the last of me!!!!!"He yelled as he ran off.

"Finally..." Prompto sighed and walked back inside closing and locking the door before walking over to you, who was still in shock"Hey...uhm he's gone.." Prompto approached the bed, stopping when he saw you flinch." How ..are you here? You can't be...are you..real?" You couldn't believe your eyes. Prompto Argentum was standing by your bed. A look of genuine concern for you on his adorably freckled face."  I don't know..but good thing I was huh?" He smiled awkwardly raising his shoulders slightly in an 'oh well; fashion. "I .....understand if you don't want me here though...just gotta figure out how to get back"He turned to the television only to be stopped by you" No! please...don't go." Slowly you shuffled towards him on the bed, Prompto taking this as an ok to sit down as he sat on the edge.

Eyes locking onto him he reached out slowly, an expression of confusion still on your face as you placed your hand against Prompto's cheek only to find that it felt as warm as you did and as real as you. "You're warm.."  You looked him in the eye, a small smile forming on his face as he leaned into your touch, placing his hand over yours" Yeah..I am...I guess it's because you wanted me to be......., I'll be here for you..I'll keep you safe." 

Then the realization hit you, The actual Prompto Argentu. The video game character you had been crushing REALLY FUCKING HARD ON. Was now sitting on your bed. Feeling the blood rush to your face you attempted to withdraw your hand but found this impossible as Prompto had a firm hold on it." Oooh look who suddenly got shy...you weren't at all shy when I was still in the game.'Waaah Prompto looks so cute in this picture! Oh wow the assassin's robes look really good on them."He went on and on repeating things you said until you tried to silence him, placing your hand over his mouth which you immediately withdrew when he playfully kissed the inside of your hand, your face now a deep crimson color. He had heard everything you said about him." Anyway I can get you to pretend that never happened???"You asked him, hoping he wouldn't think you're a weirdo.

Prompto raised a brow tilting his head to the side, the chocobo boy confused as for him there was no problem. You liked him and he most certainly had feelings for you." Why? I mean you like me right? " He saw you nod as he leaned closer to you"and What if I said I like you too."

"I'd say you were joking..." You replied as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of you trapping you between himself and the wall, his blue eyes staring at you with a smile on his face as he came closer "Oh? But I'm telling the truth you know....I'm real and I like you a lot..."

The two of you sharing a silent moment of staring back at one another before you pulled him into a kiss. He was real. He liked you back. You didn't know if this was a dream or not but if it was you were going to take what you could get before you would be rudely awoken by reality, having probably fallen asleep with the controller in your hand during one of your nightly gaming sessions.

Prompto relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around you. He was slightly taken by surprise when you flipped the both of you over, you now on top of Prompto's lap as he laid against the wall. Mindblown by the kiss Prompto was still a bit dazed snapping out of it when he saw you take your shirt off, his eyes immediate glued to your chest."Eyes up here handsome." you chuckled, your attitude a lot more relaxed as you decided to just assume it was a dream even though it felt pretty damn real for a dream. This time Prompto pulled you into a kiss, deepening it as he pulled you against his chest, one hand on the back of you head while the other wrapped firmly around your waist.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered to you in between kisses to which you only silenced him with more kisses which he could take as a ; Yes I really want this now shut up and kiss me pretty boy response. Prompto took it upon himself to rid both himself and you of your clothes tossing them somewhere into the dark room in between kisses and wanton body grinding as the situation got heated pretty quickly . "Beautiful" He found himself say as he ran his hands up your body, adoring every bit of your body, covering it with soft butterfly kisses, slowly trailing from your mouth down to your chest and back up."So very beautiful..." Whispering loving words he cupped your cheek, a gentle smile on his face as he felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

He took his time prepping you though, properly stretching you with his fingers as you kissed, your body shaking in a matter of minutes as the blond made a hot mess out of you. He would look at you in between kisses seeing you slowly unravel under his touch as his fingers pumped inside of you trying to make sure you were ready even though the obscenely lewd noises coming from in between your legs was a big hint that you were ready already. Feeling himself getting painfully hard he pulled his fingers out, aligning himself with you before slowly sliding in as he held you by your hips, guiding you down the entire way.

Prompto wasn't thick per see but he was big enough to still make you feel a little bit of the burn as he stretched you a bit wider then his fingers had. The entire time he whispered sweet words of encouragement in your ears until you were fully seated on his lap."S-Six you feel amazing"He panted as he slightly thrusted upwards, one hand still on your waist while the other massaging your breasts as you slowly started moving. Biting your lip you looked him in the eye, a blush spread across his face and his mouth hanging slightly open from the new sensations he was feeling. 

your bodies fit so well together it was like you were made for one another. Your arms wrapped around his neck, one hand in his hair the other holding onto his shoulder as the two of you moved together. What started out a tad rushed was slowing down into gentle and sweet lovemaking as your lips met once again. Feelings that both couldn't say to one another before poured into every kiss, every caress every move. Feeling the knot in your stomach get tighter and tighter you as the heated night went on you knew in your head that you wouldn't last much longer even though you wanted this sweet pleasurable moment to last the entire night. Wanting to be entangled with his body as you would cry out his name so much that your throat would hurt. 

Your climax came slowly, rocking through your body in slow waves, Prompto following mere moments after as you rode him, lips locked until the need for air arose. A smile on your lips as you leaned your head against his, your bangs almost sticking against the other's " That was great.."Prompto grinned as he shifted to lay down, letting you lay against his chest, a yawn coming from his lips" Rest now, I'll be with you when you wake up"

You wanted to reply but sleep claimed your mind, pulling you into a deep happy slumber.The last thing you heard was Prompto whispering" Can I keep you?" The dream you had replayed everything that had happened the day prior so when you awoke you thought you had indeed been dreaming until you realized you were laying on top of someone who was softly rubbing you back" Good morning how are you feeling?"

Instantly awake you looked up to see that you were indeed laying on top of none other than Prompto "....So it really happened.." A blush spread across your face. You had actually slept with Prompto. You had confessed your feelings to him albeit by accident and he returned those feelings.In a night of passion everything you felt for one another was said as you could still feel the dull throb down in your core as an after effect from the night before." And just for the record...you were my first." He grinned seeing your blush get worse." I popped your cherry?"  Prompto burst into laughter at the sheer look of surprise on your face." You are too cute you know that?"He kissed you on the forehead" I'm glad it was you...and I meant what I said, if you want me to I'll stay here with yo and I'll keep you safe."

You shook your head as you propped yourself up on your elbows" Don't just keep me safe...stay by my side..." 

:His smile growing bigger he pulled you into another hug"Yes Ma'am!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its self indulgent trash bite me XD


	6. Insufferable couple fuckery (Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hickey battle between you and The Prince ...of sleeping hahaha JK I mean Noctis so technically correct  
> Also Gender Neutral reader in this one.  
> Semi-Au fic, takes place in Eos but not with the: The world's gonna go to shit storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small fic for my buddy A. You know who you are.

Insufferable.

That's how Ignis would describe the two of you with your antics.

You had been dating Noctis for a while now, the way it started not quite as romantic as one would think it would have happened. He saw you talking to someone else who was clearly interested in you and you, being completely oblivious that the other was clearly flirting with you just chatted without a care in the world until the other asked you out. Noctis had taken that as a sign to intervene, taking his spot between you and the other." They're dating me so back off." He had told the other, glaring so much that he could've burned a hole through the person before they quickly left not wanting to cross royalty.

Miffed at how Noctis seemingly behaved like a child the two of you bickered until Noctis eventually pulled you into a kiss, replying that he really did like you and that he wanted you to go out with him. having had feelings for the young prince for a long while but never thought you were even up his alley you kept it to yourself only to be swept off your feet by him.

Your first date however was great; Dinner under the stars in the Palace Courtyard. Noctis had a car sent to pick you up. Ignis not trusting Prompto behind the wheel had offered to be the driver at the time while Prompto made sure that the table was set in a perfect place for you two. Gladio's task had been to keep anyone but the two of you out of the courtyard. He even told King Regis to come back later. When asked for what reason by the king he simply replied"Noct is trying to impress his date." The king leaving with a smile on his face musing about how nice it must be to be young.

Aside from the occasional stutter from both parties you had a great time with Noct even having had a dance under the stars. Prompto had taken pictures of the entire thing giving the both of you an envelope with the precious memories. This didn't however deter him from picking on the two of you on occasion. This had gotten less when you had set him up on a date with Cindy. Less but not completely gone.

Now fast forward back to the present 3 years after that fated moment.

The two of you were insufferable, competitive with one another so much that when engaged in couple things; hugging, kissing, cuddling etc. You looked for ways to make the other blush, this had become a tradition with the two of you. Not being able to handle that constantly and having to deal with the aftermath Ignis made the rule that once every two months for a week you were permitted to go all out with these antics and no more or he would tell the King. So despite finding it unfair the two of you had no choice but to comply.

The week had finally come however and this time it was: A Hickey battle.

The goal was to plant as many hickeys as you could on your significant other's body in visible spaces, the first one embarrassed enough to say the safe word: Catoblepas, would lose and would have to wear a moogle onesie for an entire day.

Noctis was the first one to succeed in planting one. When he had gotten up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night he had planted one on your wrist which you didn't notice until you were in the shower."You little shit.."Grinning, you knew the perfect time to get him back. So the entire day you tried to behave normal. You did some chores around the house and made some snacks. When Noctis was checking his fishing gear you saw the chance you had been waiting for.

Slowly you walked towards Noctis who was way too engrossed in checking his new fishing rod, snaking your hands around his waist and latching onto a patch of skin right under his jawline giving it a hard suck before pulling back with a loud pop when Noctis had finally caught on."You little shit.." Grinning you ran off barely dodging his hands as you ran through the house with him in fast pursuit.

Eventually he captured you having you trapped against a wall moments later, returning the favor by placing a big bright hickey on your neck before fleeing the room when you managed to free yourself, you in hot pursuit of him this time"Come back here!!!"The two of you laughed as you chased one another through the house placing hickeys wherever you could. Neither of you was planning to give up and soon enough you found that aside from your face and hands there were hickeys EVERYWHERe, it looked like you had fought the Kraken and lost.

"Giving up yet?"Noct asked as he raised a brow, a cocky grin on his face as he was catching his breath from all the running around the two of you had been doing, lifting your head from his chest you shook your head"You wish!" The two of you exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter.

This was however short lived as Ignis had come to check up on you two to find the house in utter dissaray." .....NOCT!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"RUN! It's IGGY!" 

Thus the contest was ended, a picture of the two of you in moogle onesies posted on a King's Knight forum mere hours later.

THE END


	7. Ign-iting you (Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis invited you to have dinner with him and his friends but you were not planning to go home.

Despite being a great if not fantastic cook, Ignis did occasionally enjoy eating at a restaurant as it would aside from fill his stomach also inspire new recipes on occasion.

You were quite surprised to find the man in question at your door a couple nights prior inviting you to come along and when asked he said he thought you were a good neighbour and a dear friend as since he moved into the apartment next to yours you had been a great help to him as he explained. When he was out for weeks due to work you picked up his mail for him and he occasionally watched your cat for you.

You tried to hide it but you had fallen for the man from the moment your eyes met for the first time thus you had somewhat tried to create 'coincidences'. Like taking out the trash at the same time, checking the mail. Buying too much ingredients and then ask him if he would take some of it even to the point of your cat 'escaping'. You were head over heels for the man that much was clear yet as far as you knew Ignis had no idea as he treated you like he treated the rest of his friends.

So there you were, in front of a restaurant dressed in a midnight blue dress with matching high heels and a black satin shawl . You were the first to arrive and not wanting to be rude you ended up waiting for the rest. When a group came walking your way, the hyper blond which you recognized as Ignis's friend Prompto jogging over to greet you. " Hey so you came!" He flashed you a big smile as he looked you over." You look great!"

"Thank you Prompto..You look nice, very grown up."  The man had chosen for a simple black dress shirt and pants, no tie though as that was a bit too formal for him for a dinner among friends." Oh let me introduce you to the rest of the gang!" Which he did, the raven haired young man next to him introduced himself as Noctis, the taller, broader man was Gladiolus and Iris, Gladio's sister was standing in between himself and Noctis.

"Guess the man of the hour hasn't arrived yet...Speak of the devil" Gladiolus turned as he saw Ignis jog over to the group" Apologies for the wait there were some things I needed to take care of." He looked around, a small smile on his face as he saw you stand besides Prompto" So you came."  If you didn't know better you would have thought that he was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally happy that you came for a different reason besides him just inviting you as a friend, But since you knew better you stopped that train of thought before it escalated as you smiled back at the man"Shall we?"

The group made their way inside the restaurant and to their table, as if by fate you were seated across from Ignis which was a blessing in disguise for you. You were all handed a menu as you looked over it.

"Oh that's quite nice.." You mumbled as you looked over the menu finding many tasty looking things in the list.

" I'm getting the Meldacio Meat pie!" Prompto grinned as he put the menu down"What about you Noct? Found anything good yet?"

Iris smiled" I think I know what he's getting."  Noctis raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl" at the same time?" Nodding they counted to three before saying"Grilled Wild Barramundi!" at the same time, this causing Gladio to groan somewhat at how obvious of a crush his sister was having on the other man while Noctis was completely oblivious to it." I'm going for the Prime Garula Rib...what about you Iggy?" 

"Horntooth Meat Pie..I've been craving it for a while now, the ingredients are out of season and hard to acquire lately..What about you?" He turned his head to you" Ah..uhm"You looked over the menu once more, slightly licking your lips as your eyes fell on one dish." The Thick'n'Juicy steak." 

"Lewd!" Prompto laughed only to get silenced by Ignis who cleared his throat"If you read a bit further you would've known that's what it's actually called Prompto now get your head out of the gutter." 

The food was quite delectable and you found yourself startled a couple times as you heard him yell" That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!" Before getting his notebook out and writing it down. When asking his friends if he was always like that the entire group including Iris nodded and said that that's a habit he would probably never kick. The conversation shifted several different directions that night and you found yourself stealing glances as you built up the courage to do what you had set out to do.

As Prompto was bragging about his new Chocobo racing record you straightened your back, a smile still present on your face as slightly slid your leg forward under the table, bumping into Ignis's not long after. The man saw it as no more than an accident as you two were sitting across from one another until he felt your foot slide up his leg. For a split second he looked at you wondering what you were playing at. You however simply gave him a small smile before turning your head to Prompto again, listening to his story while you pressed your foot against Ignis's crotch causing him to semi-choke on some of his own saliva as he cleared his throat trying to keep a straight face while you massaged him with your toes.

The smile on your face grew a tad as you felt him grow hard under your touch, seeing him slightly shudder from the corner of your eye as he was trying really hard to stay composed. You however were unrelenting as you kept pressing against his crotch, enjoying how he tried to control his breathing , how his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to pass his discomfort off to the others as having something stuck in his throat. You could feel his cock twitch as it painfully strained against the now uncomfortable holds of his pants

Eventually Noctis got up to get some air, Prompto and Iris coming with him while Gladio went to the bar leaving Ignis and yourself at the table. His eyes locked on yours as he slightly leaned forward." You're playing a very dangerous game.."He muttered under his breath, a shiver ran over your back seeing the raw lust in his eyes, one of his hands gripping your foot.  Smirking you freed your foot from his grasp, slipping it back into your shoe before getting up." Well then it seems I won this game Mr Scientia.."You teased before walking off to pay for your share.

Ignis followed after you shortly after the threesome of Prompto, Noctis and Iris had gone back inside, When they asked Gladio simply said that you didn't feel well and Ignis would see to your safe return

dragging you with him back home but not to your apartment.  _HIS_ apartment. Within seconds of having locked the door he had you pressed up against it, his knee between your legs as his hand held your wrists." Naughty girl.."He smirked as he took of his tie using it to tie your wrists together." I 'll show you what happens when you play with fire." Growling he pressed his lips against yours wrapping one of your legs around his waist as he ground into you."You are not leaving the bed for a long while..."

How and when you ended up on the bed underneath Ignis you didn't know, all could recall was him ripping your soaked panties, tossing its remnants aside before pushing his throbbing cock inside of you giving you not even the slightest moment to catch your breath as he thrust into you, his forehead against yours as his gaze burned into your mind as you were at the man's mercy.You could feel every inch of him even the veins on his cock as they rubbed your walls in a pleasurable way. Once again he kissed you, tongue running over your lips as he deepened the kiss, muffling your moans in the process. He felt your body tremble underneath him as you tightened around him, moaning into his mouth as you came for the first time that night with Ignis not far behind you.

Grinning to himself Ignis rolled his hips hearing you whimper underneath him as you were still coming down from that orgasm."Very sexy.."He grinned as he licked your collarbone as he thrust himself into you until he could go no further. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at your flustered,gasping and naked form underneath him. Licking his lips he leaned down latching onto your neck, biting and sucking on the skin to leave a purple mark.

Breathing heavily you felt him grow hard again as he kept moving, One hand on your hip and the other roughly kneading your breast as his mouth sucked and nibbled on the other. Your hands tied the only thing you could do was moan and gasp underneath him. Snapping his hips he made you arch up from the the bed, his arm wrapped around your frame as he bit and licked at skin."Ig..n..is." 

He stopped for a moment, pulling out to flip you over onto your stomach before thrusting back inside of you, hearing you call out his name fueled his desire for you even more. His thrusts were rough almost feral as the night continued. His mouth constantly seeking yours in heated kisses while his hands groped at your body. The night passed by like this. Your bodies joining together countless times as he made you scream his name deep into the night as time and time the two of you reached nirvana together. Your bodies entangled, covered in sweat and slick when he finally untied your wrists, kissing the red marks on them.

" I love you .."He whispered every time he kissed your wrists, a flutter in your chest as he spoke the three words you had wanted to hear from him." I love you too Ignis.."You smiled,feeling him throb inside of you still. "I have for quite a while now...surely someone as smart as you must've caught on by now." You wrapped your arms around him, happy that you could finally hug him.

"I must admit even though you're my next door neighbor I ran into you an awful lot and it HAD crossed my mind but I dismissed that train of thought as I thought that surely someone enticing as you would already be taken.." He cleared his throat slightly."Then tonight happened" He gently caressed your cheek slightly chuckling." I had been hesitant to do anything and you in one fell swoop got rid of all that and flipped my switch my dear..now I will have you take responsibility..So I ask you: move in with me?"

" Of course I will...."

" I do however ask, that you not do that again." He said referring to the footjob in the restaurant."It's quite uncomfortable and awkward to hide with my style in clothing....and next time I might not have as much restrain.." You shuddered as he whispered the last part in your ear. For a moment you wondered who was in our arms and what they had done to the gentleman you knew but at the same time it was nice to know the man had this side to him as well. With that thought you drifted off to sleep.

The next day however you found yourself unable to even get out of bed as your legs had given out from under you the moment you tried to stand. The throb still ever present in your core as you remembered the previous night. Aside from being a tad fatigued Ignis was in good shape and carried you to the bathroom to help you wash, only to go for another round in the bathtub when saw how flustered you had become upon seeing the love bites that covered your body. Thus having to take ANOTHER bath to actually get clean.

Thus the two of you spent the majority of the day in bed once you were cleaned up. Breakfast in bed with Ignis was the best thing ever, you sat in his arms eating with him as you cuddled, occasionally the two of you fed one another which would lead to a kiss or two, sometimes three. When the food was done and he had placed the plates on a cart by the bed he pulled you back into a hug, whispering loving words to you as he stroked your back.

Smiling you looked up at him pecking him on the lips." Who knew that the man I thought was so composed, Ignis Scientia had such a beast locked away deep inside.." Ignis chuckled. "I was not aware of this myself either but you ...unleashed the beast I suppose.." He spoke as he took a lock of hair, pressing his lips against it.

You two got a text from Gladio later that day asking if he needed to buy you guys a new bed as it sounded like you were intent on breaking the frame the night before with how hard you two were going at it. Gladio was Ignis's downstairs neighbor and had heard the majority of the night's activities once he got home. Despite being a bit salty on being low on sleep. ( And a bit miffed that he wasn't asked to join in). He congratulated the two of you and wished you happiness.

"Perhaps soundproofing my bedroom would be a good idea.."

" Sounds good..." 

Safe to say Gladdy didn't let you two live that down for MONTHS

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More self indulgent GARBAGE


	8. Bad Santa (Gladiolus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve is finally there when 'Santa' comes to pay you a visit  
> Santa Gladio that is.  
> The level of cheese is big in this one, like really bad porno movie big.

You were asleep on the couch like every Christmas eve before that one, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the end table by the fire where your stocking was hanging on the fireplace. A Christmas tree so big the star on top touched the ceiling. 

Every year on Christmas eve you would curl up on the couch,wrapped in your big Christmas blanket as you watched Christmas movies back to back until eventually you would drift off to sleep when the fire in your fireplace finally stopped burning. Your dreams filled with parties, and Christmas cookies, you were asleep to the point that you didn't hear the heavy thud of someone landing in your fireplace when the embers had finally ceased.

With a low grunt a big man dressed in a Santa suit got out of the fireplace, taking a quick look around the room when his eyes fell on you." Ho Ho ho...A very sweet treat they left for me tonight.." Grinning he put the bag of gifts down as he slowly approached the couch you were on, his hands easily pulling the blanket off you to reveal you were sleeping in a very thin, sexy see through Christmas themed negligee with a split down the middle that left very little to the imagination.

"Oh, you have been a very naughty girl..." He chuckled as he let his hands wander over your sleeping frame." Very nice....Guess Santa Gladdy will give you a big gift...after I unwrap mine.." Leaning over he took the ribbon holding the negligee together in his teeth, easily pulling it off, letting the negligee slip open to grant access to your breasts which he gladly took as he took one of your nipples in his mouth giving it a firm suck."You taste better than those cookies.....hmm makes me want more than just a taste..." He leaned in again giving your other breast a firm suck, this time your eyes fluttered open feeling him sample your body. Your body already heating up as he massaged your breasts with his firm hands"Oh..the naughty girl is awake."He grinned as he used one hand to pull you on his lap.

Smiling you sat on his lap, your breasts firmly pressed against his chest"Have I been a good girl this year Santa Gladdy?" You wiggled your hips slightly.feeling his clothed bulge press against your panties."Hmm yes, such a naughty girl that's been so sweet this year I've got a big gift for you."He smirked as he thrust his hips upwards with short thrusts." And it's really eager to be unwrapped and put to use.." He chuckled into your skin, kissing his way down to your chest,He pulled you as close as you physically could get."Now how about you unwrap it and give it a spin, then tell Santa Gladdy if you like your present..." A big smirk on his face as he felt you take his cock out of his of his pants"Oooh it's so big.."You bit your lip ,smiling as you pulled your now soaking panties aside and sank down feeling him stretch you when he was fully inside of you. 

Licking your lips you leaned forward, arms around his neck as you began to roll your hips slowly."hmm I like it a lot Santa Gladdy"You pecked his lips, him taking the initiative to deepen the kiss as he began to thrust upwards into your core. His hands firmly gripping your hips as you slammed down to meet his thrusts each and every time. The room got hot real fast as Gladio ditched the jacket leaving his upper torso bare. "Babe...you feel real good but if you keep that up I'm not gonna last long." He growled, disappointed he felt you pull away,pushing him to lay down on the couch.

"Santa Gladdy I'd like you to give me one more gift today." You smiled seductively as you crawled on top of him, straddling his hips with your back facing him as you hovered above his  rock hard cock." Hmm what is ---ggnnn.." He groaned as he felt you take him inside again." Fuck that feels great..." Once he was inside of you again you slightly bent backwards until you were almost fully laying on top of him. Your eyes locking with his as you looked at him" I want you to give me a baby..." The lust literally dripping off your voice as you said that. You could feel Gladio's cock twitch inside of you as you said that followed by a thrust upwards into you" Hmm Let's see if I can make that wish come true.."

Grinning he began thrusting into you like crazy,it taking little to no time for him to come,pressing against your womb as he came, triggering your orgasm as well. The way he felt you tremble and squeeze his cock made him hard as a rock again as he flipped the two of you over literally fucking you into the couch. His mouth teasing your neck , him using his grip on your breasts to pull you back into his cock every time he snapped his hips. Your eyes almost rolling back from how good it felt to have him screw you silly."Fuck babe I could do this all night, hearing you cry out my name" Knowing the amount of stamina this god of a man had you knew he wasn't kidding."Fuck ..Fuck..FUCK.."He growled burying himself deep inside of you as he came again.

Your bodies covered in a layer of sweat from your activities the remainder of your clothes were discarded. No matter how much you enjoyed the roleplay. The clothes were waaaaay too hot for comfort for the both of you now.

Feeling you tremble underneath him he leaned over to your ear" You know twice isn't going to cut it right?" He placed his hands over you stomach" We got to make extra sure that you get your gift babe.." He grinned, grinding his hips into yours again earning a shiver from you.

"Then give it to me Bad Santa."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is blushing and dead*


	9. War of hearts (Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hearts wanted each other. A lil fic with the Prince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I recommend listening to Ruelle's War of hearts  
> FYI:I FREAKING LOVE LUNA but she isn't his fiancee in this! its AU. ( I finished the game roughyl 5 hours ago seriously those last fucking chapters( I played chapter 9 to 14 in one go) HIT ME FUCKING HARD

From the moment you two met there was a magnetic pull that drew you to one another. 

It was at a birthday party King Regis, your father was a well known merchant in Insomnia to both the higher classes as the common folk. Known to spare little expense to get the customers exactly what they ordered. Thus becoming one of the go to people if you wanted custom items made exactly how you wanted it.  This had garnered him quite the reputation. 

He had gotten a request to handcraft an item for King Regis's birthday, the King was so delighted with his new cane he asked the two of you to stay for the remainder of the party as you were dressed for the occasion already, engaging in conversation with your father on how the item was crafted and what materials he used. It was then that you were introduced to his son, Noctis. 

The two of you hit it off better than you had initially expected, with your family being right in the middle; Not one of the wealthier classes but not exactly common folk either. You found out the two of you both attended the same school which came as a surprise to you as you had never seen him around and surely a prince would attract attention . You ended up bursting into a fit of giggles when Noctis leaned over pointing to a pompous looking man dressed completely in bright red garments who was clearly trying to court a lady that whacked him on the head several times using her fan. " He looks like a tomato on legs." he chuckled The night went on like this as the both of you were not quite the dancing types. The two of you whispering among one another, laughing together like there wasn't a care in the world.

Just for that small moment in time, you felt like it was just the two of you, making your heart flutter as he met your gaze from time to time. But reality soon woke you from this dream as you had to go home, your father being your ride back home. Noctis had offered to have you driven back to your house, wanting to talk with you a little longer but you told him that as it was the weekend you would have to aid your father in the store thus it not being a good idea to stay out too late. With a smile you bid farewell to both the King and Noctis.

The further away from the Citadel you got, the more you realized how different your worlds were. So you chose to lock this memory away deep inside your heart so you would never forget it. Yet not hoping for anything more as the prince would soon forget you. That is what you thought at least.

And boy were you wrong.

He would seek you out , the royal prince of Lucis, would actually search the school at times to find you. The mere thought made your heart flutter as you sat in hiding place. You couldn't explain it but something drew you to the prince and apparently he was drawn to you for some reason too. Every day you convinced yourself that him seeking you out specifically was a silly notion and every day you would be proven wrong as he would come get you for lunch.

Slowly but surely you got to know his friends and learned what kind of person he was aside from the who 'Future King of Lucis' deal. It was heartwarming to see him mess about like a normal young man his age.

You would often find yourself stealing glances, not knowing that Noctis did the very same thing. When Prompto found out and teased his buddy with it he earned a punch to the arm with a ." No I wasn't" reply. You knew you shouldn't care so much but deep down it hurt every time that happened. But you wouldn't say it. with a deep mental breath you would join in on the teasing causing Noctis to get flustered. " Back off! I-I told you it wasn't like that!"He would defend himself in this fashion every time. Even his other friend, the bespectacled man by the name of Ignis who was usually so calm and composed couldn't help but sneak in a cheeky comment or two.

The four of you were inseparable . Gladiolus, another person in Noct's inner circle wasn't so keen on you being around at first however. He thought that like every other girl in the school you were aiming to marry into royalty. So one day he cornered you at the vending machine in the dead end hallway, blocking your escape as he spoke. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. " The tall man crossed his arms, glaring down at you.

" What... according to you am I doing?" Puzzled at the man's anger you tilted your head, stepping back a little in hopes of dodging what he might throw at you. Intimidating he was but Gladiolus was not someone who would use violence for such a reason. Not physical violence at least. "Cut the crap, you and pretty much every other girl have their sights set on Noct hoping to marry into a life of riches. I won't have it you hear? "  
  
This accusation in turn angering you. "Wow that's really rude.  Just because I'm a girl. Just because I happen to have actually FEELINGS for him does not mean I intend to do ANYTHING with them." You said as you stepped forward, poking the broad man in the chest. " Furthermore Noct has a mind of his own so don't worry about anything actually happening since he probably has better taste then to be interested in a girl from a merchant's family!" You felt the tears burn behind your eyes as you tried not to cry when the realization had hit. 

Noct was to be the King of Lucis, no way in Eos would you ever be so lucky as to have him return your feelings. It's not that you expected him to in the first place but the realization hit you hard none the less.. "Besides , graduation is soon. meaning once we leave this building for the last time as students he will forget me." You sighed as you looked up at him. " So you don't have to worry.." 

The man had let you speak, letting every word that spilled from your mouth sink in as he evaluated you. With a deep sigh he scratched the back of his head. "Fine, I'm keeping an eye on you though." With that the man walked off.  Still miffed at the man you returned to your classroom to find Noctis and Prompto sitting by your desk. " Guys? you're not in my class what's up?"

Prompto held up a flyer for the graduation dance that was held at The Citadel." Tadaaa! It's here!" The young man flashed you a bright grin. " You're going right?!" Taking the flyer from you looked it over. " A masquerade graduation dance? leave it up to the Insomnians to give it a spin like that, you chuckled to yourself, handing the flyer back to him. " Wouldn't miss it for the world! Might be the last time I get to cut loose with my favorite guys until we go into the world to become hard working adults."

"We're your favorites? Really?" The blond asked you to which you nodded. "Of course! You two are like my best friends! "  Prompto raised a fist into the air laughing which in turn caused you to laugh, missing the look of hurt in the Prince's eyes which was quickly replaced by a forced laugh at Prompto's antics as he went on to suggest costume ideas for the party until Ignis finally reeled him in telling him to sit down and calm down.

The days that followed you noticed the tall man always hanging around near you as you hung around with the boys, watching you as he said he would until Ignis approached him asking when he would stop sneaking around and just join them already, telling him that it would be smarter to observe them from up close. He added that he was freaking out the other students by glaring into the classroom so much.

Giving into the man's request he ended up joining the lot of you. Which is also when he noticed the way Noctis looked at you whenever he was with you. He disregarded it as a simple childish crush however.

Eventually graduation came, tears flowed between students as friends said their goodbyes as not everyone would attend the graduation party. You didn't see your group of friends (And Gladiolus) the entire day as the day was filled with ceremonies and speeches until you all got time to get ready for the party.

You had decided on a midnight blue dress with white lilies painted on the bottom, a midnight blue mask decorated with silver flowers engraved in it. Your nails had the same color as your dress. Your wavy hair slightly curled, some of the curls falling over your shoulders. You gave yourself a once over before you got a text on your phone. Picking up your phone you saw it was from Noctis.

_Need me to send someone to come pick you up?_

_-Noctis_

Smiling you texted him back telling him your father would drop you off, you told him you were on your way and thanked him for the offer before putting your phone away in the small bag you carried with you. Checking once more if you had everything in there you walked out to the car where your father was waiting, who was absolutely floored by how beautiful his little girl looked. "If I wouldn't know any better I would say you were going to get yourself a man instead of attending your Graduation dance" He had joked on his way to the Citadel, causing the blood to rush to your face.

"Dad! It's held at the Citadel and its a Masquerade ball, I got to dress the part right?"  He could do nothing more than agree. " The rest of the car ride was silent. You slowly saw the big towering building that was The Citadel come closer and closer until your father parked the car at it's steps. "Have a great time sweetie, text me if you want me to pick you up alright?' You nodded pecking him on the cheek before you were being helped out of the car by one of the guards upon showing your Student ID. 

Once inside you took a quick glance around the crowded ballroom, some people were dancing, others were standing around chatting as drinks and little snacks were distributed by the hired staff. It took you no time at all to spot Gladio, who towered above most of the students. He was wearing a simple black suit with a matching mask, his unruly hair seemed to have been tamed. Not that the mask did him much good as he stood out as it was already.

Next to him, stood Ignis, dressed in dark green Gothic Victorian clothes was Ignis, also with a matching mask, he was conversing with Prompto who was dressed in a similair fashion save for his outfit having a steampunk vibe to it due to the accessories and his clothes being black with hints of red and brass. Last but not least, as if by fate dressed in a midnight blue Victorian fashion was Noctis, listening to the chat his friends were having while looking around the room. Your breath seemed to be stuck in your throat as you saw him there, reminded of the day you met. 

"Hey you made it!" Prompto waved you over when he had taken notice of you, the mask not doing much to hide your identity from one of your best friends after all. Smiling you waved slightly before making your way over. " Wow you all look great! You too Gladiolus!" Over time you had learned that the man wasn't an asshole as you initially thought he was just really protective over the prince. 

"What ? No way he put like ZERO effort in!" Prompto complained which earned him a slight glare from the big man which was quickly waved away." Now now, Gladiolus stands out as is so a simple costume suits him best! " If you didn't know any better you could have sworn that you saw an approving smile on Gladiolus's face before he walked off to go flirt with some of the ladies. 

" Your costume is quite eye catching Milady." Ignis remarked as he looked you over."Wouldn't you agree Noct?" When not getting an answer however he turned to find the young prince staring at you. He was blown away by how you looked and like you was reminded of the day you met.  He snapped out of it when Prompto elbowed him in the ribs. " H-huh? Yeah Yeah.. it looks ..really good on you."  You bowed your head, thankful for the mask as you felt a blush creep up on your face.

The night was nothing short of downright fun. The five of you took pictures together as you hung out, Prompto promising you to send you all the pictures he made through email. Even Gladiolus and Ignis seemed to be having a good time.  Noctis found his eyes constantly drawn to you throughout the night unbeknownst to you. Eventually the night was slowly coming to an end. 

It was then that the music was cut as someone stood in the middle of the ballroom. It was the student president." Thank you all for attending tonight's graduation party. Now to the highlight of the night, Prince Noctis, to let this night come to an end pick your partner for the final dance please." 

Surprised the group looked at Noctis, who also looked quite surprised by this turn of events. He wasn't really a dancer after all. All eyes were on him as they were curious to see who his partner would be. For Noctis however the choice was easy as he turned to you holding his hand out. Clearing his throat he smiled at you. " May I have this dance?"

Not giving you time to answer Prompto placed your hand in his, pushing the two of you to the center of the dance floor, quickly snapping a picture before going back over to Ignis as the music slowly started when Noct led you into the dance. " Sorry about Prompto" He spoke after the music was loud enough to keep the conversation from reaching the ears of the people watching the dance.

Smiling you shook your head." It's Prompto we're talking about..It's alright...Welll for someone who doesn't dance you dance really well..." This comment earning a chuckle from Noctis, his laughter sounding like music to you. "I wasn't able to say it properly before but you ... look really beautiful.." He cleared his throat slightly feeling awkward. " Well Noctis, you look really handsome.."  

Slowly the music played, slowing down as he pulled you close to him. Secretly the both of you wishing this moment could last for eternity as you both heard the music come to a stop and a barrage of applause breaking out. As the crowd came to surround Noctis you separated yourself from him with a single" Goodbye" Whispered to him as you made your way through the approaching crowd back to the exit.

As his friends tried to assist in keeping the students a respectable distance, he tried to reach you but his former fellow students bombarded him with questions. A look of defeat in his eyes as he saw you disappear from his view as the doors closed behind you."Don't go..." a hollow feeling in his heart as you took part of his heart with you. the sad expression on his face making even Gladiolus feel bad.

Nodding to yourself you took a deep breath as you tried not to cry while you waited for your father to show up as you slowly walked down the stairs. The magic was over as was the dream you were allowed to live while attending school. "Guess it's time..I wake up for good now...right?" You whispered to yourself during the car ride back home.  Your father had heard you but pretended not to as he saw the tears fall.

Back at The Citadel people had finally started to leave, leaving the four friends as the only people still in the ballroom. 

"Well that was quite the party...are you alright Noct?" Ignis asked as he approached the young prince who's eyes were still looking at the door. "She left.." He still felt the the linger touch of your hand as it had slipped out of his when you left. Mentally he scolded himself that he didn't run after you. That he didn't take you in his arms and asked you to stay, that he allowed you to slip out of his reach.

"Noct, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Is what Gladio had said, believing Noctis would get over you.

 

 

But he didn't.

 

 

As a couple years had passed and each went their own way; Prompto was well on his way to be a professional photographer, Gladiolus was training the rookies that came in to guard Insomnia while Ignis aided Noctis in his princely duties. King Regis was getting older and everything needed to be prepared for when the time would come that it would be time for Noctis to ascend the throne as King upon King Regis's passing so Noctis found himself busier than ever . But even then he found his thoughts often drifted off, thinking about you. What were you doing? Where had you gone? Noctis had visited your father's shop not long after the party to learn you had left for Altissia for a while. You had initially left to clear your head for a bit and ended up working in a clothing store there for a while.

Noctis regretted it every day that he let you slip from his grasp that night. Even Gladiolus, who often came to spar with him to keep him in shape had noticed the sad look the man carried in his eyes. The first couple times he had confronted him telling him to get over it as there was little he could do. Telling him to stop his moping and move on. This was a method that often worked on the younger man but this time Noctis lashed out at him several times more severe than those other times where Gladio had been in the right to act that way. " You don't get it!" Was what he said. " There is NO ONE in all of EOS that could replace her..she is ...one of a kind. So don't you dare tell me there's plenty of fish in the sea." This was often how their fights would get and this time Gladio had to admit to himself that what he had dismissed as a mere fling was not what he thought it was.

Another year had passed when you finally returned to Insomnia, it felt strange to be back there as you had grown accustomed to the watery streets of Altissia. You had gained enough experience to properly aid your father in his store and perhaps eventually even take over for him. Your father was more than happy to have you back home. Your room was the way you left it with one exception.

On your bed was a photo album with a note attached to it. When asked about it your father replied saying your hyper friend Prompto dropped it off at one point, telling him to hand it to you when you return. Smiling you shook your head, Prompto was surprisingly sharp at times.

Sitting on your bed you placed the album on your lap checking the note.

_Heyaz!_

_So I know I said I'd do it via email buuuuuut this way was so much better!_

_Hope you like the pictures be sure to gimme a ring when you're back alright?_

_-Prompto_

_P.S.: You really should pay more attention to the people around you XD_

Not quite getting what he meant you opened the album, smiling at the sight of the pictures. Most of them were of all of you during school, but some were of the party where you met Noctis while most of the later ones were from the graduation party. You let your eyes slowly glide over the pictures remembering all the fun moments you went through with them. You felt a slight sting in your chest as you felt guilty about having left so suddenly.

It was then when you flipped the pages you came across a section that was a collection of candid pictures he had taken. Most of them were of Noctis and yourself. Looking closer you noticed that at times when you were looking away or talking to someone else Noctis would look at you with an expression you hadn't seen often on the man's face. The only time you could remember seeing it was the night of the Graduation Party.

Prompto had even taken a pic of the moment the two of you were dancing, the one moment you wanted to last forever that night. The moment he had you in his arms.

Getting choked up you covered your mouth as you tried to keep yourself from crying, your eyes falling on an envelope on the next page. Calming yourself you opened it finding it to be an invitation to Noctis's birthday party which was that very night. "......Can I really...Do I really deserve to go?" You sighed as you lowered the envelope with a deep sigh.

" Yes you do my dear" In the doorway stood your father, holding a gown " ...Your friend told me everything while you were in Altissia, he told me how much you hung out with the entire group . How much fun you had but also the way you looked at one another. And the reasons you didn't act on it....Sweetheart something like status shouldn't deter you ..." He placed his hand on your shoulder." Go to him. if it's meant to be it will happen..trust your heart this time."He placed his hand on the gown, a elegant but simple midnight blue robe "It was your mother's...she wanted you to wear it on a special day..."He pulled you into a hug "Go to him. No matter what happens, dad will be right here for you ok?"

You let his words sink in as you let your fingers wander over the robe, trying to figure out what to say. Part of you told you not to go and tell your father that it was a silly notion but your heart was still reaching out to him. with a smile on your lips you shook your head." Do my hair for me dad?" To which he gladly agreed.

Once you showered you slipped into the gown and once you felt the fabric settle it felt like it was made for you. Like your mother was giving you a little bit of encouragement as well. When your dad was doing your hair a thought occurred to you." Dad ...Prompto never knew the reasons why I didn't confess to Noctis so how come he told you?" your father sounded a tad puzzled by that question. " It wasn't Prompto it was the really big man, the one that looks like he could easily bench press the Citadel by himself. What was his name....ah Gladiolus was the lad's name. He also confessed to feeling really bad about how he treated you and told me to tell you to come." 

For the first time in a while you found yourself surprised as you had never thought the man would come around and actually offer some words of encouragement.  " There all done." Looking in the mirror you saw he had curled your hair like the night of the graduation party. "Now go knock him flat" He chuckled as he gave you a firm hug. "Your ride is waiting outside."

"You're not driving me this time dad?" You asked him as he walked to the front door with you. He shook his head as the doorbell rang, almost as if planned. When opening the door you found none other than Gladiolus stand there. "Hey...I'm here to pick you up." It still felt a tad awkward between the two of you as you sat in the car but it was better then before.

~

In the Citadel Ignis was making sure Noctis was still in the dark about your return having heard the news from Prompto.  Having seen the number it did on Noctis the past years they were determined to make you two meet again.  Ignis arranged the logistics while Prompto had done his part and was now getting the photography corner ready for when the guests would come in. 

A sigh of relief coming from him when he finally received a text from Gladiolus that he was on his way back to the Citadel with you. The party was slowly beginning as the ballroom filled with people. "Everything alright there specs?" Ignis quickly put his phone away turning to Noctis " Yes quite, just received word from Gladiolus that he will also be attending but he might be running a bit late, He is also picking up your birthday cake and present that he left at home."

Noct shook his head with a small smile on his face" Guess there's a first time for everything right? apparently also for Gladio forgetting something...well let's go greet the guests.." 

~

The two of you were running later than expected when you finally arrived at the Citadel, you were about to walk into the ballroom when Gladio stopped you. " Hold up. I want you to cooperate with me on a little something ." Wanting to hear what he had to say you let go of the door handle. "  I want you to sneak in while their attention is on the cake. Noct isn't one for big parties but its a thing that comes with being royalty right?" You nodded in agreement. " So when you're in try to get his attention in a subtle way and lure him back out of the ballroom . Don't worry about the rest we got it covered ok? After that...you know do what you gotta do.."

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden Gladio?" You didn't mind but it did puzzle you somewhat. You saw the larger man scratch the back of his head with a clear look of guilt on his face. "I'm trying to atone. If it wasn't for me and my big mouth you two would have probably gotten together a long time ago. Noct actually punched me one of the times I told him to get over you when I was convinced that it was just a crush. Then day by day I saw Noct's face every time he thought of you..and Prompto showed me the pictures..Listen...people from my family have been guarding the royal line for years..I guess I got my head so stuck up my own ass that I didn't think about Noct's feelings or yours for that matter..so I'm trying to make it up to you...the both of you.." 

Letting out a deep sigh you looked up at him. " Gladio, thank you.. "You simply smiled before setting the plan in motion. Gladiolus rolled the cake into the room. It was a grand five tier cake with elaborate chocolate decorations of the Astrals on it, as it stood tall in the ballroom it was so eye catching it simply demanded the attention of every person in there including Noctis. 

That was until something got his attention from the corner of his eye. Midnight blue fabric. Turning his head he saw a masked woman stand by the pillar staring at him. His heartbeat sped up as they locked eyes, the woman smiling before slowly making her way back out of the ballroom, Noct's eyes following her until his legs finally got the command to move.

Ignis smiled when he saw the future king make his way out, nodding to Prompto and Gladio as they made their way to their posts, Gladiolus closed and blocked the doors while Ignis signaled the orchestra to start playing while Prompto went about the room snapping pictures and engaging in conversation.

~

"Wait!" Noctis was still chasing the woman until she finally came to a stop. "It's you isn't it?"  Panting he stood a mere few steps from her seeing her turn towards him taking the mask off as she stepped into the light.

"You finally chased after me Noctis.." You spoke, a sad smile on your face "Happy birthday Noctis...How have you---"  Before you finish what you were going to say Noctis had pulled you into an almost crushing hug. " You came back.....why did you leave that night?" Questions poured out of him one after another as he hugged you, his voice shaky and fragile, on the verge of sobbing. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to Altissia?"

"I.." a sigh escaped your lips as you hugged him back. "...I ..didn't want to be seen as one of those girls who was purely out to get with you to become Queen...I figured that you'd have better taste than someone like me.....I.." You felt the tears crawl their way to the surface as you continued." I wanted to leave with a good memory instead of getting my heart broken...Only to come back to see those photo's....and see how you looked at me when I wasn't looking...why didn't you tell me Noct?"

"I wanted to, I wanted to so badly, but I was too scared...until the graduation dance...During that moment..that one moment we danced, I could've sworn our hearts were beating in synch. At that moment I wanted to tell you and then before I realized it I was left with but the lingering feeling of your hand in mine...I was confused, I was angry most of all I was sad...I had missed out on the chance to tell you, I tried to run after you but ...it doesn't matter...you're here, in my arms." He cupped your face leaning his forehead against yours. "I am never letting you go.."

He gentle lifted you, carrying you to his room like a princess, his eyes never wandering from yours for long, once in his room he used his feet to kick it closed, locking the door before gently putting you down on the bed. He followed you onto the bed soon after, the first kiss you shared sweet and gentle. No words needed to be spoken as you locked eyes. This was something long overdo. Hands slowly stripped away layers of clothing, the garments laying discarded on the the nearby chair.

Noct looked over your naked form underneath him, etching your everything into his mind. You tried to cover up still feeling a bit shy as he stared at you. Noctis took hold of your wrist shaking his head." Don't...you're beautiful, everything about you is absolutely stunning....."  He brought a hand up to his face kissing it ."Give me everything of you...and I shall give you everything of me.." He softly whispered. Your heart fluttering at the sight of the man hovering above you.  By no means was he as muscular as the Crownsguard Gladio but he had a lean and muscular body instead. On big enough to wrap itself around you as he carefully laid down, pulling you into another kiss.

Inexperienced hands explored the new canvas to paint their love on , his lips on your heated skin, leaving their mark on your skin mere moments later. Fingers caressing, stroking, touching places on your bodies others had never touched. Finding pleasant places for you to claim, warming one another until they found the other. Entangling your hands as your bodies slowly join as one. Soft affectionate whispers lingered by you as lips met, parting only for air to meet again mere moments later. Bodies slowly turning sweaty as the bed creaked , the sounds drowned out by the gasps that spilled forth from both pairs of lips. 

He wanted you as you wanted him, hearing his restraint slowly chip away as the two of you rocked together. Feelings of pleasure and heat pooling at your core. Legs wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him close not wanting him to stop> this moment was sweet. As sweet as the kisses you shared.  His eyes gentle with a fire of passion burning behind that gentle expression. His moans growing more strained as yours door. Your climax soft and intense at the same time as you felt him reach his inside of you as well, his lips pressed against yours in a feverish kiss as your bodies spas emend from the sensory overload. 

Sweaty, naked and content the two of you laid there, Noctis on his back, with you in his arms." I love you..." He whispered when he finally found the ability to breathe and speak again. " I love you too Noct...I've done so for a long long time..." Smiling the two of you kissed, sharing another sweet moment before he pulled you close against his chest.. "never letting you go... ever again.."

~

The next morning you woke up, finding Noct not besides you but rather at the end of the bed with his head bowed. " I'm so sorry... I'll take responsibility I swear!" Puzzled you asked what about, slightly panicked that he might have thought last night was a mistake. " I didn't use protection.." He muttered "You could be pregnant..." He let his head hang low as he felt extremely guilty, You on the other hand placed your hand on your stomach wondering if you really were pregnant with his child.  Smiling you held your arms out to him, the man slowly coming over to hug you. " IF that would be the case...would that be bad?" You saw him shake your head as he placed his hand on your stomach. A smile on his face at the thought of you carrying his child. " It wouldn't be a bad thing...not at all.." He smiled as he held you close snuggling with you.

 

He had you and you had him.

The war of hearts was over as love had won. 


	10. New Place, New Pizza boy (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its ya Boi Prompto! Delivering Pizza!  
> You just moved and decided to order pizza! (AU fic)

You had just moved to Insomnia from Lestallum having bought a space to open a bookstore. 

Your apartment was a block away from the place where your store would be, a small apartment that had a bedroom, living room and attached to the living room was an open kitchen and a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower. through a door in the kitchen. It cost a lot in comparison to how big and cheap your place in Lestallum was but you thought it was worth it.

No matter how much you loved Lestallum, it was your dream to live in Insomnia and now you finally had your dream...Once you finally unpacked all your things and cleaned the apartment.

Being too tired to cook you decided to order some pizza, so you looked on your phone looking for a pizza place with good reviews and it didn't even take you three minutes before you came across a promising one called; Chocobo Pizza. ( Yes real original I know bite me). They were relatively cheap and had a broad selection of pizzas and other things to choose from. Eventually you chose a Spicy salami pizza with olives and and jalapenos. Once having paid for it you got a text on your phone saying your payment had been received alongside the order and that it would be on the way as fast as possible.

So while you were waiting you decided to take a shower as you were smelling like sweat. It was only after you got dressed again that you heard your doorbell ring followed by a cheerful voice:  "Chocobo Pizza!"  Dressed in a black shirt and a pair of very short hot-pants you opened the door, nearly causing the delivery boy's jaw to drop on the spot as he laid his eyes on you.

The man who seemed to be around your age had blond hair,blue eyes and freckles that made the man look even cuter. He almost dropped the pizza when he saw you, a bright red blush on his face." G-G-Good evening miss, your order." He took the money from you handing the pizza over followed by the change once his fingers stopped dropping everything he was trying to grab a hold of(Including his feelings)."Thank you for ordering at Chocobo Pizza! Until next time!" Before you could even get a word in the man had raced off, dropping his cellphone in the process.

Grabbing the cellphone you went back in to eat your pizza, figuring he'd come pick it up sooner or later.  Putting it on the table you sat down on your couch munching on your pizza, very delighted to find out the pizza was very good and still warm."Guess I did good in picking a pizza place."  You were on your second to last slice when the phone finally rang. the name said 'Noctis'.

Figuring the delivery boy might have called through a friend's phone you answered the phone." Hello?"

"Heya" You recognized the voice on the other side of the phone as the delivery boy's "Uhm well it seems you got my phone, so if it's not too much trouble is it alright you tell me your address and I come pick it up?" He asked somewhat hesitant. You found yourself smiling at how nervous the other sounded, so you decided to tease him just a little." Of course, I'm the person you stared so hard at you nearly burned away my clothes with your gaze before running off after you delivered the pizza." You could hear the other stammer and try to find the words to respond to that comment only to have someone else, presumably the actual owner of the phone he was using to call with take the phone from him and speaking in his stead. "He will be over as soon as possible, thank you for your time." With that the man hung up.

" Unfriendly fellow his friend.." You sulked slightly hoping to tease the other a bit more as you found him beyond adorable. It didn't hurt that he was quite good looking too. Knowing he would probably be over in about ten minutes or later you got rid of the box as the pizza was finished. Quickly giving yourself a once over in the mirror to be sure. You were single and he was cute, so why not right? You weren't a loose person by the slightest but this guy basically screamed; JUMP ME. the moment you saw him. It had been a while since your last time, having broken up with your last boyfriend over three years ago on account that he was cheating on you with TWO of your best friends. You had slapped him so hard that the last time you saw him he still had the imprint of the ring he gave you for your one year anniversary with him, on his face. 

You were snapped out of your small semi flashback as the bell rang. Opening the door you found the pizza delivery boy, now in his regular clothes; a semi punk rock looking outfit(  His default in the game). " H-hey sorry to disturb you so late..."

"It's not a problem..." You smiled at him "Hey....while you're here...want to come in for a drink?" You saw the man's eyes widen in surprise and confusion. "Uhm you shouldn't let strangers into your house that easily you know...." His nerves only spiking through the roof when you stepped closer. " I lived in Lestallum I can handle myself dear...please? It's just a drink."

Persuaded by you the man stepped into your apartment, sitting down on the couch after having introduced himself as Prompto Argentum, freelance Photographer and Pizza deliverer. You had walked to the kitchen making a drink for both yourself as Prompto whilst he looked around your apartment from where he was sitting." So did you just move here?' He finally asked after about 5 minutes of really award silence. 

"Yeah, I finally saved enough to move here and open a bookshop. Lestallum was nice but I've always wanted to live here." You said as you walked over to him handing him his glass before sitting next to him. "What about you?" 

"Me? Ah.. uhm. .. I've always lived here to be honest, I like to travel though so at times I'm just gone for a month or so travelling Eos, taking pictures..."He continued to talk.

" Having girls thrown at your feet I bet." You laughed as you sipped your drink. " No actually...girls think I'm nice but not date worthy though. Unlike my friends, like Iggy! He's really prim, proper has his life together, not too shabby looking and he can cook! Or Gladio; He's this building of a guy but he's not just muscle he's brains too! and very family oriented. Last someone tried to hurt his sister he nearly hit the guy all the way to the subway station.....and then there's Noct... he's got the whole cold edgy distant thing going on according to the girls while he's actually just...bad with social interactions." He turned to you seeing you were trying to suppress your laughs as you imagined the group, putting your glass down lest you drop it.

"Sounds like quite the unusual group of friends....but I don't think that what you said about yourself is quite true..." You took his glass from him pushing him down onto the couch, licking your lips as you straddled him" I find you rather good looking...good enough to eat." Prompto's face had reached the redness level of a Red Giant by this point in time as his brain wasn't quite keeping up with what was going on until you took your shirt off revealing that you weren't wearing as bra underneath."Woah Woah woah woah!" Prompto tried to sit up only to be pushed down again."What are you doing? " He stammered" I don't think you should do this with a guy you just met and oo...oh.." Prompto's mind became scrambled as you ground your hips against his. 

"Hmm? Sorry I didn't quite catch that..." Prompto tried to say it again only to find his words replaced by a moan as you ground your hips against his again." Well your lower body seems to disagree with you..."You chuckled with a cheeky grin on your face as you knew you were pushing his buttons. This proven to be true once he managed to flip you over and instead of getting off you pinned your hands above your head." You really shouldn't tease me like that..." He spoke, his voice having a dangerous yet very sexy tone to it now. Smiling back at him you slightly wiggled your hips" Or what?" You defiantly spoke to him.

In mere moments he had rid you off your hot-pants leaving you stark naked underneath him, not that you had a lot of time to think of that as he slipped two fingers inside of you." dammit..already this wet? Did you have this planned out?" He huffed as he thrust his fingers inside of you seeing you squirm underneath him despite him pressing down on you with his own body to keep you from trying to get out from under him.

It was hot and fast, as he prepared you until he had you practically begging to take you. He withdrew his fingers only to fill you moments later with his cock, a groan slipping from his lips once he was fully seated inside of you." Fuck.." The former ball of nerves was biting on his lip as he knew he wouldn't last long, happy he had taken his time to prep you he thrust inside you fast, almost folding you in half as he had one of your legs over his shoulder. His eyes on your face as he tried to find that one place he had found with his fingers that made you arch up so much your eyes rolled back into your head. When you felt him hit it you clung to his shoulders, your nails digging into his alabaster skin." Shit.. shit shit..."He cursed,feeling you tighten around him, a long guttural moan coming from his lips as he felt you come around him, triggering his release as well as he buried himself deep inside. His entire body tense as waves of pleasure wracked through your bodies until the both of you finally came down from your high, Prompto collapsing on top of you.

"Never thought my first time would be with a really really...cute girl I met through my pizza delivery.." Was the first thing out of his mouth and you instantly felt like the most horrible person in the world." Wait that was your first time?" You asked as you sat up, Prompto having pulled you in his arms as he was now laying on the couch." Yeah.... girls never really see me as the type for a relationship..."

"I am so sorry!  If I had known I ..wouldn't have...jumped you like that..." You mumbled as you felt the blood rise to your face only to have the sunshine blond burst into a fit of chuckles." Sorry? What for ? That was a really good memorable first time if anything...I mean yeah...I mean I bet I have a lot of things to improve on but I was doing something right if I got you to come." This earning a playful punch from you. 

"I'll have you know...I'm usually not like this ..Im not someone who throws herself at every cute guy I see...it's just ...you ...." 

"Oh so I'm special?" Prompto felt a little proud of that" Does that mean....I can come by again?" To which you turned to peck him on the lips" Yes you can.." With a smile, the two of you got dressed sharing a cute little kiss before Prompto was on his way back home, with his phone and huge ass smile on his face only to stop in the middle of the street to realize he didn't ask for your phone number. Checking his phone however he found a message in the notepad WITH your phone number and a little note saying: I'm free on Saturday so ring me if you're down...we can get coffee or just hang about?.

"...I am so head over heels for her.." Prompto smiled as he walked home.

"I am so head over heels for him..." You squealed as you hugged a pillow, still screaming mentally about what had happened.

This was the start of a cute and fun filled relationship between two goofballs, you and Prompto

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeaaaaah keep reading better ones are coming ahhahaha


End file.
